No Pain, No Gain!
by StBuckley97
Summary: When Goku's youngest daughter is taken by Raditz to serve in the army of Frieza things get real, Geo must learn to survive in a world she was forced into without help from her father, can she survive or will she be broken into an obedient dog? read on to find out. No shipping, AU and a bit of an OCC Vegeta towards the end but nothing more I promise. Rated T for a reason, see inside
1. An unfortunate scouter reading

**No Pain, No Gain!**

 **A/N: So hey guys, my first official dragon ball Z fanfic and well this one is hard to construct, basically Geo is the youngest in the Son family and when Raditz lands on earth her energy reads higher than Goku or Gohan so Raditz decides to take her instead and now she has been forced to work for Frieza, will she survive?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Vegeta would win all the fights and Raditz would still be alive.**

 **Warnings: blood, violence, rape, torture (later chapters) and just general Frieza being Frieza.**

 **Chapter 1 - An unfortunate scouter reading**

 **(Goku's POV)**

I landed on Kame Island and the rest of turtle school was gathered there along with Bulma. This was going to be like old times and I couldn't help but smile. "Goku! You are finally here!" I smiled at my old friend Krillin and he laughed before stopping and peering behind me. I had been blessed with two beautiful children and they were a lot like me. "Err Goku, are you babysitting for someone?" I laughed and replied "No, these are mine. This is Gohan and his sister Geo." At that moment I looked around to find Geo had run up to Krillin and was looking at him intently before giggling and running off to the waves. He scratched his head and said "How old are they?" I looked at Gohan and he said "I'm 8 and Geo is 6 sir." Krillin smiled and that's when I felt a huge power surge towards earth. I looked up and so did everyone else that was there. This energy didn't feel too friendly either. "Geo, Gohan come here and stay beside me." Geo looked over but ran towards me and clenched onto my leg. Krillin gasped and said "Goku, she has a tail!" I turned and said "I know; it was just like mine but this one won't come off. Why?" Master Roshi shook his head and said "Goku, the massive power is coming in this direction but I can feel another massive power on this island." We all looked around and that's when I looked down to find that the power was coming from Geo. I held her close and said "Geo, everything will be alright I promise." Then the energy went down slightly and I got confused. That was a lot of energy for a kid.

Then the big energy came closer and I could feel how dangerous it was and I felt helpless. I passed Gohan to Bulma and Geo to Krillin and slipped into the fighting stance as the mysterious figure appeared. His control over his eye beeped and then turned off and he begun "I felt a huge energy over here two moments ago, where or who was that source?" I looked at Krillin and he nodded and tried flying off before being rocketed backwards and dropping Geo. I ran to try and get her but Roshi had caught her and was now standing behind this intruder. "I don't know what you are talking about…so just leave." He laughed and said "Don't be stupid Kakarot; I know it came from here." I creased my brow "Who is Kakarot?" the intruder looked at me and looked confused "It's you, can you not remember your mission to Earth?" I shook my head and said "I was born on Earth." He growled and said "Kakarot you are Saiyan; you came from Planet Vegeta and your mission was to destroy Earth." I shook my head and said "I would never do that; I protect Earth from people like you!" He snarled and said "Did you hit your head as an infant by any chance?" I nodded slowly and said "So what?" he turned around and said "That's why you didn't complete your mission. Oh well, it looks like I will have to report to Prince Vegeta."

Just then Geo got frightened and ran to me but her power sky rocketed and I glanced at Roshi before realising she wanted me. The intruder's face thing beeped and he watched as she ran to me and gasped. "A child has that much power?" I grabbed her and tried to fly off before he stopped me and said "Whose child is that?" I pulled her closer and said "She is mine, now let me leave." He made a content hum and said "So that means she is my niece? Which means she is at least half Saiyan? Yes, she is because of the tail." I tried to pull her closer but he yanked her from my arms and said "She will do nicely." I tried to grab her but he kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying towards the ground. I gasped for breath and he said "Sorry to break you up, but she is coming with me." I looked up at Geo and said "Please let her go!" the man laughed like a maniac and said "Oh sorry brother, but Vegeta will take good care of her." And with that he flew off and vanished from sight. My little girl is gone and I need to get her back.

 **(Geo's POV)**

I sat in the tiny space pod and watched as the man played around with the device over his eye and I began to well up, I wanted to go back to dad and Gohan and forget this monster. I covered my eyes as the tears began and I knew I wasn't going to be saved, then the man turned and shouted "If you don't stop this insatiable crying then I will blast this earth to smithereens right in front of you, do you want that?" I shook my head and sniffed. He huffed and turned his back to me and I pulled out my tongue childishly but wiped my tear stained cheeks with the back of my arms and watched as the last droplets hit my dress. The man clambered back into the pod and pushed a few buttons were beeped and then we sky rocketed backwards and into space.

I watched as the little blue became smaller and I could feel the prickling sensation in the back of my eyes again but I growled and turned away as to not give my captor the pleasure of seeing me cry. I sighed and that's when he turned to me and said "Sorry to do this kid, but we need you." I growled and he shook his head and mumbled "If you don't curb that Frieza will kick it out of you…so I suggest you stop growling in anger." I folded my arms and glanced at the endless stars…goodbye home, goodbye dad, goodbye civilisation. "What's your name kid?" I glanced at the man and mumbled "Geo, my name is Geo". The man nodded and replied "I'm Raditz, now try and sleep…we have a long journey ahead." Then all of a sudden another compartment opened revealing a huge sleeping quarter made for someone the size of dad. I glanced at him before he pushed my seat into the compartment and clicked a button which slid the door shut. I sighed and looked around to see virtually the same set up as Raditz's side except there was no buttons to control anything just an empty panel. Then I heard Raditz having a conversation with someone and I pushed my head against the door and listened. "I'm sorry Prince Vegeta but the girl was more powerful." Then a grunt and a deeper voice responded "And you say her power was 715? That's high even for a kid. What's her age?" Raditz hummed and said "I think she is about 5, maybe 6 at the most." The other man sighed loudly and said "Raditz she is just a child, why would you even think she could be of use to us?" Raditz coughed and said "Sir, her father clocked in at 330 and she clocked in at 715…that's almost double her father, with a bit of training and some life lessons she could be of use to us."

The man named Vegeta made a small grunting sound and said "You do realise she will have to go through the initiation right? I'm not being responsible for a child that could potentially ruin our reputation on board that god damned ship." Raditz began to stutter and said "All she needs is a few harsh words from you and she won't cry I promise…she is obedient and well let's just say she knows how to answer to authority." The man grunted and then said flatly "You are coming back to Maudva first right?" Raditz gave a firm hum and said "Of course I am, just save me a few to kill and I will be happy." I leaned back towards the centre of the compartment again and sighed, I wasn't going home and it seemed there was no one in the whole universe that could save me from what might potentially happen on this ship. I turned back to the stars and watched as they endlessly floated by and I thought of all the horrors that could occur on this ship and I shivered, what type of person was this Frieza? Would he hurt me just because he could or would he have a reason for everything? I closed my eyes and drifted into and uneasy rest.

 ***Several hours later***

I awoke to someone calling my name and I blinked my eyes open slowly to be faced with someone I at first didn't recognise and then the events of what seemed like forever returned and I groaned and pushed up but as I went to stand Raditz pulled me out by the collar of my dress and placed me behind him before he began to walk and when I realised I was standing on my own I hurried after him. I looked around the planet they called Maudva and sighed, it looked like a barren desert with nothing but blue mountains and pink grass but bits of the landscape had huge holes in them and I gasped, what went on here? Then a larger spaceship came into view and two tiny figures on the horizon grew until we were mere inches away from them and I looked at them closely One was huge and muscular but held only a moustache as hair for his head was lacking it. Then there was a shorter one who stood a couple of heads smaller than the other one and his hair defied gravity it seemed. Raditz bowed a little before standing back up and said "Prince Vegeta, I present you with Geo, my niece and newest member." The small one turned and stalked over to me like a predator stalking prey and then pulled me up to his eye level with my dress and said "Listen here kid, you can forget your pampered lifestyle that you may have had on Earth, now you're in the army of Frieza and there is no place for children in this army…so wise up or be killed…your choice." And with that he dropped me and then turned to Raditz and said "I hope your right about her, we left you a few to kill and one to fuck…don't take too long we still have to get back to 39 remember." Raditz nodded and stalked away, leaving me entirely on my own.

I stood ridged as I watched the so called "Prince" walked towards a boulder and hop on top before closing his eyes and lying back. The bald one glanced at me and said "We haven't been introduced, I'm Nappa…so 715 huh? That's about 300 points behind Raditz…with a bit of training you may actually surpass him." I looked over in the direction the so called Raditz went and sighed, why me? I sat down on the floor locust style and closed my eyes to think. "What are you doing with your legs?" I cracked open an eye and saw that Vegeta had now sat upright and had been talking to me. "I'm simple thinking, it's a habit of mine." Vegeta stalked over and said "Does it help?" I shrugged and said "Not really it's just comfortable." Vegeta hummed and then said "You're different, that'll thrill Frieza." I gulped and said "I presume this Frieza isn't a nice guy?" then a laugh rung out and I turned as Raditz returned and said "If you thought we were bad, then this guy is ten times worse than us, maybe even a hundred times worse." I looked at the three men in front of me and all wore identical grimaces, could a being even exist?

 **A/N: so I got the idea of this from a story cold Cold Army but I exchanged Gohan for my OC and not everything will be the same, I will have graphic scenes ahead so I will put it as teen just in case, so you have been warned. Please read and review, I don't care about flames just don't make them too hot and I will see all you guys in the next chapter! (Also I'm going to try and make them relatively short so no longer than about 2500 words but there will be a lot of chapters so don't worry, also warnings will be at the beginning of every chapter!)**


	2. The Initiation

**No Pain, No Gain!**

 **A/N: So I realised that the story I read that inspired this wasn't called Cold Army but instead called Cold World, by the person that's is following this story currently (No pressure right?) and I would just like to say thanks to all who have read this so far and I hope you all continue to read the story. This will be mostly from Geo's POV but if it does change it will be indicated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Vegeta would win all the fights and Raditz would still be alive.**

 **Warnings: blood, violence, torture and just general Frieza being Frieza.**

 **Chapter 2 – The Initiation**

I watched as a blue, ice covered planet came into view and I gulped, is this where I was going to be living? I sighed and then Raditz who was currently standing next to me smirked a little and said "This is Frieza 39, originally called Planet 39 and Frieza's home for many years while captive. He names all the planets he collects after himself so his brother Cooler knows not to raid them." I snorted and said "A little vain isn't it?" Raditz chuckled a little and said "Yeah, but I wouldn't tell him that he might just kill you." I gulped and that's when an automated voice called "Touchdown in t minus 10 seconds…9…8" then Raditz placed his hand on my back and pushed me lightly towards the door and I watched as Vegeta and Nappa joined us and I closed my eyes, Kami save me now please and let me return home. But then the doors opened and I was pushed slightly and when we had all descended off the ship Vegeta began "Raditz, you inform Frieza of our latest member, Nappa you wait outside until we arrive, I need to talk to Geo alone." I gulped and watched as the other two saluted and walked off and I glanced at Vegeta's back and he began quietly "Alright kid I'm going to tell you the truth, I don't believe in sugar coating things. Frieza is going to beat you senseless to test your worth to his army…do not scream or cry. We Saiyans already have a low reputation in this army even though we really shouldn't and I don't need any more problems such as how you can't handle a beating, so when he hits you, you take it like an adult and do not make any noise…can I at least trust you to do this?" I lowered my head and whispered "Yes sir." he chuckled and said "And for as much as I enjoy you stroking my ego by calling me formally the other soldiers will mock you so just call me Vegeta."

I glanced down and he turned to me and said "We will look after you but you have to forget your pampered life, this is your home now and I hate to tell you but it isn't the best of lives." I nodded and he began to walk swiftly and I sighed and glanced up at the dim ball they called the sun and sighed before following Vegeta into a huge dome. The walls inside were very metallic and the floors were a blinding white and the only noise I heard was Vegeta's boots as the clattered along the floor. I was going to be beaten and I couldn't even make a noise? Well that wasn't going to be easy but I had to at least try. We began down a long corridor and outside stood Nappa and he bowed a little before opening the door and inside was Raditz already on one knee bowing and at the far end stood three people. A green skinned alien stood on the right with his arms crossed and his focus now on us, on the left stood a huge (as in fat and not muscle like Raditz or Nappa) pink skinned alien who was sneering at Raditz and I watched as Vegeta and Nappa strode over to Raditz and Vegeta took a few more steps forward before Nappa hissed and said "Get your arse over here kid." I shook myself out of my shock and walked over before kneeling behind Vegeta and copying the two older Saiyans. "Ah Prince, welcome back…how was the purge?" I glanced up at a hover chair that stood in between the two aliens, this must be Frieza, only thing I could see of him was two straight black horns because his chair was faced towards a huge window. I shuddered and Vegeta began in a monotone voice "The planet is cleared and ready to be evaluated Lord Frieza, it only took us two weeks sir." Frieza laughed and said "Two weeks? That's an awfully long time for a measly rated planet." Vegeta tensed and said "Well, we had to wait for Raditz to return with his niece before we could properly finish sir."

I tensed involuntary and then Frieza turned and said "Ah yes, Raditz informed me he had brought his little niece back." I lowered my gaze and he smiled and said "So where is she?" Vegeta shifted from in front of me and I gulped before Frieza laughed and said "A child? How cute, how old are you child?" I closed my eyes and said "Six sir." Frieza laughed and said "Only a year older than when our Prince entered this ship…another child to break." I shuddered and then Frieza turned back to Vegeta and said "Why did you bring her Vegeta?" Vegeta sighed and said "We are going to be using her for our next mission sir." I gulped and then Frieza hoped out of his chair and walked over to me and his tail grazed the underside of my chin and he began "Oh really? You know I don't just allow anyone into my army Vegeta, she will have to be initiated first? Now I was promised a man that was supposed to be Raditz's brother but I have his half breed niece instead. Now child look at me!" I snapped my head up and he looked at me coldly and spat "There should be no Saiyan alive that isn't in my control, that was your uncle's mistake for not bringing his brother back with him but I suppose since you are already going to be hurt you can take his punishment." I gulped and then the tail stopped and moved away before Frieza turned to Vegeta and said "You and your subordinates may want to move back…unless you want to be hurt as well."

I watched as Vegeta and the other two moved back towards the door and I closed my eyes, I was told this would happen but that didn't make it any less scary. Then Frieza's tail curled under my jaw and pulled it up to once again meet his eyes and he sneered "Nothing personal, just need to test your metal is all…I cannot have weaklings in my army." And with that he turned his head and said "Dodoria, if you would assist me." I watched as the pink alien strode behind me and then Frieza released my chin and said "Uncurl your tail child." His voice was sickly sweet but it had an undertone of evil and malice in it that sent a shiver down my spine but I uncurled my tail no less. Then the pink alien known as Dodoria grabbed it tightly and I hissed but Vegeta's word run in my brain and I bit my lip until a little streak of blood dribbled down my chin and Frieza laughed hard and said "Let me guess? Vegeta told you not to make a noise as to not ruin the Saiyan reputation? Well, I have something to share with you…all three of them cried like babies when it was them in your position…so feel free to cry." I shook my head violently; I couldn't cry…not in front of this tyrant. "Shame, I would love to hear that voice of yours." And with that his tail hit me in the left side of my face and I hissed once again but still made no sound.

I felt my knee bowing below me but I knew I had to keep strong but the pain killed and I eventually sunk so both hands were supporting me and I was on my knees. "Now that's the right position for a Saiyan monkey." And with that his foot landed square in my back and I bowed a little but refused to fall and the Frieza snapped "I don't want to get my hands dirty, Dodoria take over for me." The pressure on my tail was released and I sighed before I heard a giggling above my head and I gulped and looked up into onyx eyes of Dodoria and I knew something bad was going to happen. He then lifted my face up with his grubby finger and said "There is no reprieve here kid, so now would be a good time to scream if you need to." I closed my eyes and muttered "Just do it will you." Dodoria laughed and said "As you wish…" and with that I heard a whoosh before a crashing weight hit my spine and I chocked back a scream by biting my tongue and I knew I was in trouble, then another whoosh and I scrunched my eyes as I realised Dodoria was smashing into my back by slamming his weight down and I coughed up blood as he slammed down a second time. I collapsed on the floor and chocked down a sob as I turned to find Raditz and Nappa looking away and Vegeta had closed his eyes and clenched his fists on the floor. I sighed and whispered "Daddy, please help." Dodoria laughed and then punched my spine repeatedly and I coughed up another lot of blood before fading into black.

(Vegeta's POV)

I watched as she passed out and I shone proudly due to her not crying or even screaming, she truly had some high obedience. "Aww, she's passed out Lord Frieza. What should I do?" Frieza waved his hand and said "Vegeta, take her to a regen tank and get her into training tomorrow…if you insist on keeping the child on your team." I bowed my head and replied droningly "Yes sir, and I will keep her." And with that I nodded to Nappa who stood up and grabbed the child before Raditz and I stood and all three of us walked out of the chamber and down to the medical wing. She had more inner strength than I originally thought and I was surprised that the little half breed was able to hold back the tears. We reached the medical bay and Raditz went and started one of the machines before Nappa looked at me and said "Whatever you talked about worked, she was so quite I feared she was dead." I hummed and watched as the liquid filled the tank and I couldn't help but smile a bit at the fact that she had lasted a beating from Dodoria no less. However, she would need some training and teaching on how to act in front of them to ensure that she wouldn't get herself into unnecessary trouble.

I leant against the table and said "You two can go and get something to eat, I will wait for her to finish." Both Raditz and Nappa nodded before leaving me alone in the medical bay with the child and I sighed and perched in the table and at the same moment the Doctor known as Ogei walked in and said "Are you waiting for me Vegeta?" I shook my head and pointed to the tank and Ogei winced and said "Let me guess the initiation from Frieza?" I nodded and he glanced at her screen and said "Who beat her?" I sighed and said "Frieza and Dodoria." Ogei hissed a little and said "Unlucky girl, she would have been better off with Zarbon…he would have at least lasted a little longer with her." I grunted and said "I think he wanted it over and done with quickly." Ogei nodded and said "Probably, knowing Frieza." I sighed and said "I need a small uniform and new scouter programmed in Earthling, she cannot read anything else yet." Ogei nodded and then called his assistant "Juniper, get me fresh armour and scouter translated into Earthling." A smaller alien came from the back and said "Ah Vegeta is it for you?" I scowled and pointed to the tank and Juniper looked and squealed "Oh gosh, I will get a small full body suit." Ogei nodded and then turned back to me and said "You should eat; your metabolism won't hold out much longer. I will send her down to you once she has finished I promise."

As if on cue my stomach growled and I pushed off the table and growled before looking at Ogei and saying "Make sure she comes to the training room once she has done." Ogei nodded before waving me out and I sighed and walked down towards the mess hall. Survive kid, that's my only advice for you…it's all anyone on this ship does.

 **A/N: That was chapter two people and I really hate writing scenes like this but it's just what I imagine would happen aboard Frieza's ship. So please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon and this one is called Solitary Confinement.**


	3. Solitary Confinment

**No Pain, No Gain!**

 **A/N: Hey guys, well I think it's going fine…bit tiring but I know I'm doing well. So this chapter will have very gory details so if you don't like it then jump out of the adult pool and go play elsewhere…all squeamish out? Alright let's begin then…this chapter: Solitary Confinement.**

 **Also thanks to my three followers: GalickGamer456, LightExplosion and doratucker12! Thanks for keeping me going! Will be from Geo's POV until specified otherwise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Vegeta would win all the fights and Raditz would still be alive.**

 **Warnings: blood, violence, torture and just general Frieza being Frieza.**

 **Chapter 3 – Solitary Confinement**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was surrounded by a cold green liquid and I blinked a few times before I realised I could still breathe and then a beeping could be heard and I looked around before a small burnt orange alien in a long white coat appeared and began "Ah, your finally finished Miss…erm we never caught your name." I watched as the tank liquid drained onto the floor and I sighed and said "My name is Son Geo, but Geo is fine." The doctor nodded and handed me a towel and some kind of uniform before pointing to the screen and I nodded and walked around to the back and then the doctor shouted "My name is Ogei, I am the chief doctor, I need to ask you a few questions…just for the records." I sighed and called "Go ahead." I heard a bit of shuffling and then his voice began "Name…" I rolled my eyes and said "Son Geo." I heard a hum and then he began "Race…" I looked at my brown tail and said "Half Saiyan, Half Human." The doctor gave a questioning hum before saying "Age…" I pulled the spandex over my arms and said "Six." He hissed and said "I cannot believe Raditz…seriously." I felt a tear carve a path down my cheeks and I growled and wiped it away and then he said "Last question…Family?" I closed my eyes and stopped pulling my gloves on, what do I say? Then another voice answered "Myself Ogei, now just hurry up kid." I glanced around to see Raditz and he huffed before walking out and I grabbed the other glove and gave a same wave to Ogei before running out the door.

I saw Raditz leant against the wall and I looked away and he began walking and I sighed and followed silently. Then Raditz began "Vegeta is proud of you, the way you stuck to his orders…not many of us can hold it in like that." I sighed and said "Raditz, can I ask…. was I really that more powerful than my father?" Raditz turned and went to punch me but I dodged it and he smirked and straightened up and replied "Your father couldn't even dodge me; you will become a great warrior but for now we must stick basic training." I nodded and he continued down the hall and we stopped at a room and I cocked my head slightly and the door slid open and a blast was sent our way and I ducked behind Raditz as it hit him in the chest and I looked around to find Nappa stood there and I smiled as I emerged from behind Raditz and he smiled and bellowed "Geo! Back from recovering eh? Good on you for not screaming." I smiled a little and then a deeper voice called "It was good but shrug it off, its wasn't as bad as it could have been." My smile dropped and I turned to find Vegeta on the floor and I went wide eyed at the figure sat on the chair and I frowned "Don't look so surprised, the Saiyans train with me because I can still beat Vegeta." I gulped, his aura was menacing and it frightened me a little and that's when I took a step backwards but he began to advance and as I turned he was behind me and as he lunged I jumped off his arm and entered the training room before he booted Raditz in and said "My name is Cui and learn this quick kid, on this ship we have a ranking with you Saiyans at the bottom…where you belong." I heard three identical growls and I could tell they all hated this guy.

I sniggered and said "Of course, but don't expect me to respect you…after all I don't respect my elders." Cui hissed and said "You will learn" before he lunged at me and I hissed and jumped as he slid underneath me and I smiled and kicked him into the wall and landed back on my feet. He turned and said "So the monkey has guts, well then I won't be holding back." I smiled and he charged again and I turned so my back was at him and grabbed his arm as it came close and twisted it until I heard a snap and he howled and dropped to his knees and I turned, still holding his arm, and said "Nobody disrespects my race…I may not know a lot about be Saiyan but learn this Cui…come near me again and next time it will be your neck" and with that he got up and fled the room and I sighed and shook my head…what happened? Why was everyone looking at me like I was some type of masterpiece? "What? Is something wrong?" Nappa laughed and said "Jeez kid you just broke Cui's arm…can't you remember?" I creased my brow and said "I what? Whose Cui?" Raditz looked at me and said "Can you seriously not remember?" I shook my head and then Vegeta slowly walked over to me and knocked on my head and said "It seems her Saiyan side only emerges when she is scared or endangered…we have to get that out without emotions." I gulped and then he laughed and said "Seriously kid, that was gutsy and I admire that."

I smiled a little but then the door opened again and Frieza stepped in with Cui and Zarbon and I gulped and bowed where I was and then Cui began "It was the Kid your Lordship, she broke my arm and threatened me." I winced, did I seriously? Frieza stalked over to me and wound his tail around my neck before pulling me up and I gasped for air and he pulled me closer and slapped my face hard and I winced but still didn't make a noise and I knew I was now in trouble. "How dare you threaten a soldier of a higher ranking, you have to learn your place it seems child." I allowed a lone tear to fall as Frieza threw me to the floor in front of the chair and I growled and turned to him before he cocked his head and said "Are you growling at me child?" I narrowed my eyes and pushed up but he was so quick and before I could have registered he had moved he had slammed me into the chair with his knee and shouted "Zarbon, gather the Ki limiters and the cat-o-nines." I struggled and Frieza gripped my hair and rammed my body further into the chair and said "Now, due to your disobedience you will be punished…severely." I turned and spat "Will you please shut up, your voice is grating and hurting my ears." With this I heard three gasps and I turned to Vegeta who had gone wide eyed and I blinked and said "Erm…what happened? I think it happened again…" then my head was slammed into the back of a chair and I cried out as my nose shattered and I knew I was in trouble, what had I said this time? Then Zarbon entered and my hands were tied to the chair with glowing Ki before I winced and Frieza tore open my suit at the back and said "Now for your punishment, you worthless piece of shit."

I gasped as the first hit struck my back and I winced but bit my lip, why was I being punished this time?

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

I sobbed quietly at the throbbing in my back and nose and I knew it must have been something really bad for him to be this angry. I winced as a few more were administered and I finally let out a gurgled scream and lowered my head.

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

I had lost my voice so was now just rasping every time he hit me and then he pulled back and said "This is one for good measure" and then he thrashed his hardest and I arched inwards and let out a silent scream as he stood panting behind me. He finally dropped the whip and said "Zarbon, get this worthless piece of monkey shit to the solitary confinement…for the normal length and then we will see where her attitude is then." I gasped as the Ki was released from around my wrists and then Zarbon pulled my head up by my hair and began dragging me out of the room when Raditz began "Lord Frieza, she cannot control the Saiyan inside of her…what she did to Cui was an accident in which she cannot even remember…and when she made that comment she didn't realise she made it afterwards…please sir…let her off this time." I glanced at Frieza as he snarled at Raditz who shrunk back and he spat "She knows bloody well what she did! And I will not just let her off, and due to you trying to bail her out she spends five days in solitary confinement." I winced and then Zarbon pulled me along and through several corridors.

We arrived at a room towards the back of the ship and he pushed me inside and the heat blasted against my face and I gasped before Zarbon lowered some chains and pushed my wrists into them and I tried to pull back but my body screamed in pain and I just went limp as Zarbon attached the chains to my wrists and then allowed me to be on my knees but the chains held my arms up high and I let out a muffled plea but Zarbon just snickered and said "You did this yourself kid, all within the first two days on this ship as well…how unlucky. Have a nice time and be a good girl will you." And with that he left and I was left dangling in the boiling room. I tried to move but the chains stopped that and I closed my eyes, damn the Saiyan inside…why did you have to aggravate Frieza? I could feel the burning metal against my wrists but no pain followed. I sighed as the edges of my vision turned black and then I puked.

(Vegeta's POV)

I gulped and watched as Frieza left before firing a blast at the chair and shattering it, both men flinched and I turned and stormed out…not caring where I went. I arrived at our shared bedroom and as the door slid open I marched in. I sunk onto my bed and on the dresser across the way I saw Geo's scouter and I closed my eyes, why did her Saiyan only come out when she felt threatened? Was there a way to reverse it? I covered my eyes, the nines claimed another victim. It was only a severe punishment that deserved the cat-o-nines and very rarely were they used. I being one of those very few…and the scars never truly healed. I looked over at the scouter once more before shaking my head. The most anyone had lasted while being sane or conscious was two days and no more, she had been given a harsh sentence due to Raditz's mouth. You must last kid; we can't afford to have you break on us now. I rolled onto my side and watched as endless stars passed and I didn't know what to think, was she brave or stupid?

I growled, why was I so concerned with this child? She didn't mean anything to us except another soldier that Frieza could and would use in his army. I closed my eyes and sighed while uncurling the fists I hadn't known I was clenching. This child has wormed her way into my heart and now I can't help but worry for the child…it's like she has intentionally made a hole in my heart for herself and in doing so broke down all the barriers I had placed. I shook my head and growled a little…I couldn't allow her to do this to me, the prince of all Saiyans, I had to cut it off before it became a problem for me.

(Geo's POV)

I knelt weak on the floor and I could smell the horrific smell of my own sick and I gaged, this was truly torture. I felt the blood dry to my skin as I poured from my wounds and my sweat would simmer before finally evaporating into the air of the room, adding to the humidity. My breaths came in short pants as I tried to stay awake. I heard laughter and turned to find Gohan in front of me. Why was he here? He should be back with dad on earth. "Gohan! Leave!" but he didn't turn or acknowledge that I had spoken instead he just sat down and then another voice called "See Gohan, isn't it better being an only child?" I gasped as my father came into view, what did he mean an only child? I was his sister, wasn't I? "Your right pa, it is defiantly better." I closed my eyes as fresh tears streamed down my face…they had forgotten me so easily and now Gohan liked being an only child. Maybe I should just die and then I wouldn't have to suffer this torture.

I cracked open my eyes to find Gohan and dad gone and in their place, was mum and she was sobbing and mumbling to herself and my heart lurched out of my chest…please don't cry for me mum. I will be alright I just must be strong and then I will last. I blinked away the last of the tears and forced my legs to cooperate as I stood up to relieve the pressure in my arms and then I began chanting "I am strong, I will survive" over and over in my head. I had the power to do it and I would show Frieza I could make it.

 **A/N: There we go chapter 3 done and dusted, kind of OCC for Vegeta but it will be due to him actually having paternal instincts within his Saiyan genes. So, next chapter is called Fist mission. Can Geo stay as strong as she would like to? See you all next chapter**


	4. The famous Ginyu Force!

**No Pain, No Gain!**

 **A/N: Hey people, so I finally have my first review…thanks to lolistarkiller for your kind words of encouragement. I would also like to thank my two new followers lolistarkiller and tripmisses (who also favourited this) you guys are all amazing and I will continue to write this story to the best of my ability. Also thanks to anyone who has read or viewed the story…I thank all of you for helping me have the means to carry on writing! Geo's POV again until otherwise I changed name of this chapter due to me have a spur of the moment thing so next chapter will be first mission. Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

 **Warnings: blood, violence and foul language.**

 **Chapter 4 – The famous Ginyu force!**

Five days…five days of complete hell in which I had to endure sweltering heat which has now made my whip wounds infected, puking for the last two days and then fading in and out of consciousness. I groaned as I heard the door open and harsh light flooded in and I squinted before I heard a familiar chuckle and I looked up to find Zarbon and Frieza stood there and I let my head fall to my chest…I just couldn't be bothered to acknowledge his presence. Then Frieza began "I think you have served enough time in here monkey, Zarbon unhook her." I saw as the green skinned alien walked over to me and I let out a low hiss as he pulled my arms from the chain and began to take of the chains. My wrists were bloodied and raw with slight burn marks from the intense heat of the room and red hot iron. I collapsed to the floor and then Frieza continued "Now, I still require one thing from you and I'm sure your fully aware of what that is." I winced a little at the harsh sound had on my ears after five days of silence but managed to speak "I apologise for saying your voice was grating…your lordship." Frieza chuckled before sighing and then shouted "Juniper! Get this girl to the regen tanks and make sure she only has the basic healing; I want her to remember the scars every time she moves."

A small little purple skinned, orange haired alien rushed to my side and I pushed her away and pushed up slightly before finally getting to my feet and began, unsteadily, walking towards the medical bay. I could feel other soldier's gazes on me as I walked past but I didn't care…I wasn't about to be carried by some alien and allow my own strength to be mocked. I heard the hurried steps of the doctor behind me and I turned and said "Remind me again why you are following me?" The small alien squeaked and said "Well, your injuries are infected and you are unsteady on your feet…I don't want you to injure yourself more ma'am." I rolled my eyes and continued to walk until I hit the chest of something hard and I looked up to see Nappa and I looked down and said "Can I get past?" Nappa turned to the doctor and said "Is she on her way to the medical bay?" I turned to the small alien and glared…I glared, something I had never done in all my life. The small alien nodded slightly and that's all Nappa needed to pick me up bridal style and began walking down the corridor. I tried to pound his chest but my arms were zapped of strength and then Nappa began "For as much as I admire your strength to still walk while this badly beaten up…you aren't doing yourself any favours so stop trying to be Vegeta. It took him years of training his body to get to where he is and you aren't him kid…so stop."

I lowered my gaze towards the floor and he continued "I understand you want to impress Vegeta, but there is a point in which your body betrays you and now is one of those times." I looked up at Nappa but he was solely concentrated on the path ahead and I sighed and curled into his armour-clad chest and whispered "I need to be strong…for the Saiyan race." A small chuckle erupted from his chest and he whispered "I suppose if you wish, but the road will be bumpy." Then the doors to the medical bay opened and I was once again faced with the regen tanks. I sighed as Nappa placed me on the table and I glanced over at the other regen tank to see an orange skinned, white haired alien floating in the tank and I frowned. Who was that? "That's Jeice of the Ginyu force…stay well away from them kid. They will just eat you up." I glanced up to find Raditz stood there and he sighed and then picked me up bridal style and placed me into the tank before closing it and I watched as the liquid filled the tank once again.

(Raditz's POV)

I watched as the tank filled and the sleeping gas take effect and I slid down the wall, what the hell? How was she even conscious let alone supporting herself? I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to find Nappa above me and I nodded slowly and tried to stand but my legs caved in and I slid down once more. "I…I…she is so different than when I first met her on Earth" Nappa sighed and sat next to me saying "She is trying to be Vegeta, however she lacks the mental strength to be him…he has had a lot worse done to him than just this. She will never be Vegeta." And with that a low growl emitted from his throat and I sighed, nobody wanted another Vegeta. I glanced at her tank to see her awake and watching us and the look in her eyes made my breath hitch and my chest tighten painfully, guilt…that was the look she wore. She looked guilty and regretful but what for? She had done nothing to us. I watched as her tail flicked out behind her and she tapped on the glass with it and I frowned, what was she doing? I crawled over to her tank and she placed her hand on the glass and I watched as a lone tear fell down her face and I shook my head and stood up before marching out of the medical bay and somewhere where she couldn't infect my mind.

(Geo's POV)

I watched as Raditz left and I could no longer hold back the tears that I kept hidden for the last few day in. I wanted to go home and be with Gohan and dad and forget all about this. I watched as Nappa stood up and left as well and I knew I was truly alone on this ship. I had heard the conversation between Nappa and Raditz not two moments ago and Nappa was right, I didn't have the mental strength but that would soon change. I growled and closed my eyes…willing my body to heal, I would get stronger and prove everyone wrong.

*A few days later*

We were all bowing low as the Saiyan division awaited what the lizard had to say. I kept my head down and never bothered to look up for fear of my emotions losing themselves again. Then he spoke "Gentlemen…and child. I have selected a mission to Aluva, a small planet with the highest power being 16,000…perfect for you dear Price but maybe a bit of a struggle for your comrades. However, I have no doubt you will be ready for them." I closed my eyes and Vegeta then spoke "When will the mission start your lordship?" Frieza chuckled and said "You have a month to prepare the child for the harsh reality that is this ship in case that was your intended question Prince. Your all dismissed." A quick yes sir and we all left the room and I marched past Nappa and Vegeta and entered the training room before retreating to the far wall and began to think. I didn't want to do this but I would have to…no choice in the matter. I sighed and when Nappa entered he growled and began "Are you now disrespecting your own division?" I looked at him and said "Your all too slow, I want to get this over and done with and just get past the pain of your training, I know your all going to beat the shit out of me anyway." I heard a chuckle and Vegeta entered and said "Cut it out Nappa, she is bound to still be touchy. Just get into your respective corner and we can then begin."

Nappa retreated to his corner and Vegeta took the corner opposite me and I stood up more and looked as Raditz was last to enter and I sighed, this never ended well for me…I might as well have a bedroom in the medical bay for all the times I have seen the inside of the regen tanks. I closed my eyes and Vegeta began "Alright lads, let's begin!" and with that I felt as all their energy came surging towards me and I dodged a few punches but most of them hit me and I collapsed and began to try and defend instead.

 ***An hour later***

I sat in the mess, or known on Earth as the dining room, alone. I had to back of training early to stop myself from getting seriously hurt and now here I was sat alone. There weren't many soldiers in the mess which I was glad of because news of my punishment had travelled fast and every so often I got some snide comment which Vegeta backed with his own snarl. I continued to push the slop around in my plate until everything went quiet and I glanced up to see five figures stood in the doorway and I frowned, these were the famous Ginyu force? I focused again on my food and didn't bother watching the five…bad mistake. Within a minute one of them had pinned my arms while the others had gone around the other side of the table and I looked up to be faced with a purple skinned alien. He laughed manically and began "When Lord Frieza told me the Saiyans had a new toy I thought he was joking. But you're just a little runt half breed. So, what's your name kid?" I closed my eyes as to keep my temper in check and said "My name is Geo." I heard something crash close to me and my eyes flung open only to find the orange skinned alien from the infirmary had smashed his tray down and began with an Australian type accent "Jeez Cap, did you see the way she jumped? So, paranoid?"

"Let her go Ginyu!" I looked behind the Ginyu force to see Vegeta had arrived and then a chuckle could be heard before Ginyu began "Are you ordering your superiors around Vegeta? I just wanted to see if what people were saying was true." Vegeta narrowed his eyes "What did you want to find out?" Ginyu gave an evil smirk and said "That her Saiyan pride stops her from screaming when being beaten." And with a flash something pounded into my stomach and I bit my lip to prevent from screaming. "Geo!" I looked up to find Jeice had blocked Vegeta and I closed my eyes, had I angered some god? Why did this happen to me? I could feel the hits reign down on me and I almost screamed…almost. Just as I was about to scream Ginyu stopped and pulled back saying "I'll give her what's due, she really can take a beating." I gasped for breath and then my arms were released and I sunk to the floor while the five figures stepped around me and left the mess.

I curled into a ball and began to shake involuntary until I heard Vegeta's voice beside my ear saying "Stay strong, you can cry when I get you back to our quarters." I nodded slightly and then I felt someone pick me up and soon air rushed around me and I realised Vegeta was flying through the ship. I glanced up to see an unreadable expression on his face he powered down the hallway until we reached our shared accommodation and he placed me down and then went to lock the door and I shuffled towards my bunk when a hand pulled me down and I gasped as a soothing hand went to the back of my head and the middle of my back and I blinked. Who was this person and what had they done with the stone-cold bastard everyone knew and hated? "I can understand your confusion, but you may remember Frieza mentioning I was also a child when I entered this ship. I had nobody to turn to and nobody to hold me up, it hurts to see another going through the same thing. So just relax…you can cry in front of me." I felt the tears roll down my cheeks once again but I kept quiet…why would he do this for me? I was nothing to him surely…

(Vegeta's POV)

I rocked back and forth with her on my lap while she cried, I knew her pain and I also knew the hardship of trying to uphold Saiyan pride. I buried my face into her hair which resembled Raditz's own and I smiled, this was what it felt like to finally let go of the emotion inside…however our first mission was dawning and I knew that it would be make or break for the child. Could this make her stronger or break her like Frieza intended? Only time would tell…

 **A/N: Another chapter complete! Now before we mistake Vegeta as trying to "mate" that isn't the case, he has now awakened his paternal instincts and has started to feel for poor Geo. I changed the chapters because I wanted a scene with the Ginyu force before they went on their first mission so I changed it. So, next chapter is First mission. Sorry for the awfully long Author's note at the beginning but I just had so much to say! Thank you all for reading and I will try and update as soon as possible!**


	5. First Mission

**No Pain, No Gain!**

 **A/N: Hello again, chapter 5 is now in session and this is make or break for Geo, can she survive her first mission unscathed or will she be broken for the rest of her life? Read on to find out my lovely readers. I'm sure I don't need to keep repeating but Geo's POV until mentioned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

 **Warnings: mention of gory details, blood, quiet a lot of violence.**

 **Chapter 5 – First Mission**

I dodged a fist from Vegeta and backed out of Nappa's kicking range but as I did I jumped into Raditz who caught my tail and I winced as he squeezed it a little and that's when a fist connected with my face and I groaned and lifted up, this wasn't exactly fair but it was to help me power up and not to beat like Frieza did. Since my punishment in solitary confinement I barely looked at anyone and only spoke to my division unless ordered otherwise. A hand extended towards me and I looked up Vegeta and smiled slightly saying "Well? How'd I do?" Vegeta smirked and said "You're getting better; however, we still need to work on your special awareness." I nodded as he pulled me to my feet and I brushed off my armour before the door slid open and Frieza walked in with his usual lackeys behind him. I got on one knee where I was and Frieza glanced at me before turning to Vegeta and began "Only two days till you leave…is she prepared?" I inwardly growled because he refused to use my name but kept my temper in check as to once again not growl.

Vegeta bowed his head and said "Almost Lord Frieza, another day and she will be ready." Frieza gave a quick nod before turning to me and said "Lift your head Geo!" I breathed slowly and raised my head to meet his onyx eyes and he smirked at me and said "You're reigning in your temper I see, good. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time, would we?" I shook my head then he laughed and said "You may continue…" and then walked out. I closed my eyes and I heard a snigger from behind and I turned to Raditz who covered his mouth and I growled "What's so funny?" Raditz shook his head and then Nappa sighed and said "Your tail Geo…it was all over the place when Frieza entered and look who your clinging to." I turned and saw that my tail had subconsciously wrapped itself around Vegeta's arm and I blushed and pulled it away saying "Sorry, I didn't intend to." Vegeta gave a low chuckle and began to walk out of the training room and shouted "Time for food! Then we will carry on!" I glanced at Raditz who was still laughing and hissed "You could have tried to stop this damned thing!"

Nappa shook his head and said "C'mon you two." And with that I was pulled to my feet and we began walking back towards the mess. I entered behind Nappa and we all took position at what I figured was our table since we never sat anywhere else. Raditz looked at me and said "When did we last check your power?" I shrugged and said "On Earth I believe." Nappa hummed and continued "We will check it again before we leave." I nodded and then something poked my back and I turned to find Vegeta's tail and I frowned and he stood and walked away. I creased my brow, did he want me to follow him? I stood up and said "I'm going to take a shower before we start training again." Both the men nodded and I quickly left the mess hall and as I glanced down the hallway I saw Vegeta's tail beckon me around the corner and I carried on following it until we reached a quiet training room and he began "Now please tell me you know how to use your energy to fly?" I frowned and he then began to elevate off the floor and I gasped and shook my head and he growled and said "Your father truly is incompetent; I suppose you will need to know how to complete your mission on Aluva." I lowered my head and he then said "Focus all your energy below your feet and then jump and we will see if that works."

I nodded and began to try and focus my Ki when something behind us crashed and I turned to find the door had opened but broke at the same time and in its frame, was Raditz. I looked at the concerned look on his face and Vegeta snapped "Raditz! What is going on?" Raditz shook his head and said "Nappa has begun fighting with Zarbon…he's going to be hurt badly." Vegeta dived out of the door while muttering "Bloody fool!" I tried to follow but I was slower and as I arrived in the mess hall I gasped, Nappa was in one corner…bloodied and in a heap and the normally quiet calm Zarbon now had a twisted smirk on his face and I shivered…these were his true colours. "Ah so the Saiyan division arrives to back up poor Nappa…how cute." I began walking over to Nappa when Raditz pulled me back and said "Don't put yourself in any danger kid, it will only be worse for you." I gulped and then Zarbon locked eyes with me and smiled "You seem scared little one." I closed my eyed and re-opened them to find Vegeta in front of me with Zarbon just in front of him and I gulped, he had gotten over he so quickly I didn't even hear him move.

"Are you protecting her Vegeta? How very unlike you, seems having a child aboard has made you slightly paternal huh? Well I was sent here to deliver a message to you four. If the child doesn't kill at least one of the natives on Aluva then Earth will be destroyed…by your hand Vegeta. Understood Geo?" I gulped and looked down before nodding and Zarbon laughed and said "Let's see if you can truly awaken your killer instincts huh?" and with that he walked right past me and out of the mess. The soldiers that had gathered around started muttering but as soon as it began Vegeta growled loud enough for everyone to get the hint and back up and then Raditz and Vegeta both grabbed Nappa and began to walk out when Vegeta turned to me and said "Go to the training room, practise what I told you and I will be there once Nappa is done." I nodded and went to turn down the opposite corridor when I heard a soldier remark "How pathetic huh? He only growls to intimidate…it's not like he has the power to back up his threats…stupid monkeys." I turned on my heel but then Vegeta shouted "Forget it Geo, get to the training rooms." I sighed and continued my journey towards the training rooms.

*Two-day skip – Planet Aluva*

I watched as the ship closed its doors and I sighed, no turning back now I guess. Vegeta began surveying the area and said "Right there is a group power close to yours over there Nappa, highest is about 2500." And with that Nappa smiled and took off saying "Finally!" I watched him leave and gulped, did he revel in killing? Then Vegeta turned to me and said "Since your power is now higher than your uncle's you will take the west…there highest is about 1500 which is roughly the same as you." I nodded and looked at Raditz who hadn't stopped scowling at me since we checked my power on the ship. He had been pissed and just sulked for most of the journey. I flew up when I heard Vegeta call "And remember what Lord Frieza said, you need to record your fighting to prove you killed at least one of them." I nodded and flew off in the direction Vegeta had pointed out, this wasn't going to be easy or fun. Kami, please help me.

I reached the first little town and Vegeta spoke "Now remember the highest power on this mudball is 16,000 so if any of you happen to be caught by it then message immediately even though it is just higher than my own." I gave a swift yes sir and then a Ki ball fired in my direction and I sighed and placed my scouter on record and began my decent. I landed in what appeared to be a village square and looked around to find that they had all hidden their energy and I shook my head. Do I blast the buildings or risk getting fired at to find them one by one? I pushed out my hand and produced a Ki ball in my hand but then I stopped…I froze. Why couldn't I just fire? I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat and closed my eyes and turning away before firing and blasting the village. I heard plenty of screams and I breathed out and looked as a few warriors came rushing towards me and I gulped and crouched low before they began to try and punch me and I sighed and batted them away. What could I imagine that I truly hated to make this easier? Frieza…I hated the lizard so much I could kill him. I looked up and the aliens had all morphed into Frieza and I growled and began to punch through their soft bodies and I could see as each one fell and I attacked another.

After a couple of hours of clearing the west towns, villages and cities I sat on a rock near a pond and sighed, I had truly become a monster, hadn't I? I glanced at the reflection to see Frieza staring back and I closed my eyes and allowed a tear to fall from my eye. "How you holding up?" my head shot up to find Raditz stood there and I shook my head and said "I sent the footage to Frieza, let's just say I didn't exactly enjoy killing…I had to imagine they were Frieza before I could kill any." I glanced back at the huge pile of burning bodies and I felt my chest tighten again. Just then both mine and Raditz's scouters beeped and I turned to try and find the source. Then the number 16,000 flashed on the screen before something shot at my scouter and I grabbed the side of my face which had taken the blast and shouted "Raditz, the biggest energy! Get Vegeta!" but then Raditz curses and says "We're on our own kid!" I crouch and shout "Alright, we know your close and you've stopped communication so come out!" I watched as a blue spotted alien stepped out from behind a building and said "Your part of the Cold Army, right? What does Frieza want from us this time?" I glanced at Raditz and he growled and shot a blast but the alien flicked his wrist and knocked the blast away. This dude was powerful…

I gulped as he turned towards me and said "Your nothing but a child, how did you end up in this mess?" I sighed and said "I'm not about to spill my story to you, so if you to fight then let's begin." And with that I crouched low and the alien laughed and said "You've got guts kid, but if you wish to fight that much then fine." And with the he flew towards me and I closed my eyes and moved just before he could lay a finger on me and I sighed but as I went to punch him he had done a roundhouse kick into a rather large tree and I groaned but before I could move I felt a hand gripping my hair and a knee in my ribs and I gasped as blood pooled in my mouth. The alien pulled up my head roughly and spat "If you want to beg I might let you off easily." I spat blood directly into his face "A Saiyan doesn't beg for mercy!" and with that he rammed my head into his knee and I felt my nose shatter as it exploded with blood. I scrunched my eyes and I knew that I had to do something. I allowed my head to slack. Why wasn't I strong enough? I watched as he dropped me and walked over to Raditz and I rasped "Raditz run, please…" a Ki blast was shot through my shoulder and I winced in pain, Vegeta…where are you?

Then a Ki blast fired at the aliens back…puncturing his heart and making him drop where he was. I glanced up through half lidded eyes to see Vegeta drop down besides Raditz and said "So much for warning me." I groaned and tried to push off the tree but to no avail and that's when Vegeta came over and looked at me before sneering and said "Pathetic, seriously you are pathetic." I turned away and I felt my chest tighten painfully, why was he acting like this? I pushed off the tree and flew towards the ship. I thought we had been close but if that were true then surely he wouldn't have said those things to me. I landed in the ship and ran straight to my separate bedroom before locking my door. I slid down the door and buried my head in my knees…I killed innocent people today. I sniffed and that's when a small knock sounded and I bellowed "Leave me the fuck alone!" I heard a sigh and then it was silent again.

(Vegeta's POV)

I clenched my fist as I entered the ship, why in Brolly's name did I call her pathetic? I walked down the short corridor until I reached her room and I knocked quietly "Leave me the fuck alone!" came the response. I sighed, I must have seriously pissed her off. I entered the control room to see a video message from Frieza. I opened it and he began " **Well done my little Geo, your planet is safe for now. However, you yet have to prove yourself within my army…once you return I wish to speak to you**." I cringed, what was he going to make her do? I watched as the little planet's surged by as we left Aluva's solar system and pondered…why was he doing this to her?

 **A/N: So, what has Frieza got in store for our little Geo? Well I will tell you next time but for now you will have to wait. I know I'm mean. Alright, next chapter is called The Mysterious Gift. See you all next chapter!**


	6. The Mysterious Gift

**No Pain, No Gain!**

 **A/N: Chapter 6 underway and I'm super happy that people actually like this fanfiction! So, this chapter Frieza wants a word with Geo that results in her receiving a "gift" from him. What is it and how does it affect the poor girl. Read on to find out.**

 **Just a shout out to my reviewers, thanks for all the comments and I am grateful you took the time to give such creative and building block reviews! I will try to keep up the pace. Sorry for the grammar and missing words last chapter I wrote it quite late.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

 **Warnings: blood, violence and rape**

 **Chapter 6 – The Mysterious Gift**

We touched down on 39 and I sighed as the same barren and cold wasteland greeted us again. I closed my eyes and breathed out before putting a mask of complete unreadability on my face and marched behind Vegeta and the others. I hadn't spoken to any of them since the end of the mission and more than a few times they would scream at me to talk or train or do something but I couldn't bring myself to. All I could think of was the blood I spilt, the innocence I wiped away and the dark monster growing inside of me. The automatic doors to the hangar bay opened and in the entrance stood Zarbon. I lowered my gaze and Vegeta began "I know, once you're done with Frieza kid…meet us in our room." I kicked a stone and mumbled "Yes sir." Vegeta growled a little and motioned for the other two to follow him and I was left alone with Zarbon. Zarbon sneered and said "C'mon, let's not make him wait." And with that he began a brisk walk down the corridors. I bit my tongue and followed Zarbon until we entered the corridors that held Frieza's "throne room" as he liked to call it.

We stood at the double doors and Zarbon whispered "Listen kid, just don't back chat and you will be fine." I creased my brow…was Zarbon being nice? Then he opened the double doors and this time Frieza was already facing us and I gulped and walked a few paces before getting down on one knee and bowing as I had for the past month now. "Ah welcome back Geo my sweet little Saiyan." His voice still held the sickly-sweet tone but I could tell he was true evil. I looked down more and said "Thank you Lord Frieza." Frieza jumped off his hover chair and walked over to me before crouching to my level and began "I assume you know how to report back after a mission?" I nodded and then he smiled and said "Then report." I closed my eyes and looked up to meet his and began "The planet Aluva was cleared of all life and any buildings, the planet is ready to be evaluated and sold your Lordship." Frieza nodded before looping his tail around my wrist and pulling me towards his chair. I stumbled at the sudden movement but caught myself and followed until I was standing on the stair that led to his chair and he released me and said "Don't bother bowing again…it hurts my neck to have to look down." I gulped and then he looked towards Dodoria and smirked "Go and get our present for little Geo, will you?" Dodoria bowed his head and left the room. I glanced back at Frieza to see he had turned his back to me so I stole a glance a Zarbon who was trying to look anywhere else but me and I frowned…what had Frieza planned?

Moments later Dodoria returned with a rectangle box made of wood and I blinked at the intricate design of the box but Dodoria pushed past me and coughed. Frieza turned and said "Ah, perfect…thank you Dodoria." And with that he took the box and turned back around. I tensed, what was in the box? "Can you uncurl your tail for me little one?" I gulped but uncurled the appendage and said "As you wish." And with that Frieza hid the contents of the box behind him and began walking behind me. I felt him grasp my tail and I squeezed my eyes shut expecting pain and he chuckled and said "A Saiyan's tail is their pride and living…did you know this?" I nodded and said "Vegeta gave me a crash course on Saiyan anatomy sir." Frieza hummed before saying "Now hold still and this won't hurt." And with that he grasped my tail a little harder and began slipping something cold onto it. I gasped and tried to turn to look but Frieza snapped "Do not look until I tell you!" I focused my eyes on the dull grey sky outside and tried to forget the little pain in my tail but then whatever Frieza was placing on my tail hit the part where the tail connects to my back and I yelped. A mocking laugh came from behind me and I bit my tongue as to not growl again.

"There all done, see wasn't that bad, was it?" I shook my head and then Frieza stroked my tail and said "Such a sensitive thing, honestly I don't know why you Saiyans keep them." I shrugged and said "Vegeta's orders sir." Frieza moved back to the front of me and said "The thing I just placed on you is an Energy Restrictor, this lowers your level to a mere 1000. I hold the remote and can send controlled shocks down your body whenever I please…so do not step out of line or my finger may…just…slip." And with that a shock hit my back and I collapsed on the floor in utter agony. I let out a pained howl and Frieza once again came eye level with me and said "And if you or your comrades try to remove it then the tiny hooks inside will dig into the flesh of your tail, so you risk pulling your skin off as well. Oh, and if you try and cut your tail off the band will send an outwards shock…paralysing both you and the person responsible for a few minutes." I groaned and then he pulled my head up and said "From now till the day you die you will be my obedient dog…understand pup?" I gasped and muttered "Yes sir." But them he yanked on my hair harder and said "I can't hear you" I took a breath and said louder than I thought I could "Yes Sir!" Frieza stopped the shock and let my hair go and said "Your dismissed."

I got shakily to my feet and bowed my head before walking slowly to the door and then Frieza called "Oh and tell Vegeta he did a marvellous job of training you not to growl." I gave a swift yes sir and exited the room. Once outside I winced as my whole back still ached from the shock and I glanced at the guard who was now smirked and I growled and walked away. What had I done to deserve this? I killed the aliens like he asked…I had not been cheeky since the solitary confinement incident and I had obeyed his every order? Why possessed him to do this to me? I began walking down the corridor when I bumped into a chest and I was about to apologise until I looked up to find Raditz stood there and he looked down at me and frowned saying "So what did Frieza want to give you?" I lowered my gaze and said "I will only tell you if you come to the room." Raditz nodded and followed me and then he questioned "What the hell is on your tail?" I shook my head and said "Wait…I will answer in a minute." And then I turned the corner and entered our shared accommodation.

The room housed two sets of bunkbeds barely big enough to hold Nappa and had only one wardrobe, but nothing else was in there except a small table in which the others hid when inspections happened. "Your back, what did Frieza want with you?" I gulped and turned to face Raditz and said on the verge of tears "This…" I heard a gasp and then I turned back around and said "Frieza called it an Energy Restrictor." And with that I proceeded to tell them what Frieza had told me and I finished with "So I can't even remove my tail to get the thing off." Nappa had lay on his bed and said "The bastard, how dare he do this to you!" I collapsed to the floor and began to shake and Vegeta questioned "So he can do this whenever he feels like?" I nodded and he growled and said "I cannot believe he would only let you have 1000 energy, that's below even Raditz." I closed my eyes and said "I think he is trying to stop me getting more powerful" Vegeta nodded and then sighed. I got back up and whispered "What do we do now?" Vegeta sighed and said "There isn't a lot we can do; we don't want to hurt you but it will be a field day for Frieza if we allow him to continue." I gulped and moved towards my bunk when another voice sounded at the door saying "Just don't piss him off and he won't use it."

Everyone in the room turned to find Zarbon stood at the door and I frowned and said "And how would you know?" He sighed and showed is his hair bobble saying "Mine has been there for years and he only uses it on soldiers he considers a threat. Don't let him know you're a threat and he won't use it." I snorted and said "So how are you a threat?" Zarbon sighed and said "That I'm not telling, just don't do anything stupid." And with that he was gone. I swallowed a lump in my throat and Vegeta began "If your band is the same as Zarbon's then…there truly is nothing we can do." Raditz hisses and then turns to me and leaves the room, what had I done to him? Nappa gets up and says "I best follow him, make sure he's alright." I look down towards my feet and Vegeta clears his throat and says "You best rest up, tomorrow is going to be hell for you." I nod slowly and make my way into the closet to change when a shooting pain erupts in my spine and I curl up instinctively. What did he want? "Little one, make your way to my bed chambers immediately." I gulp and the shocks stop and I breathe out and turn to find Vegeta is wearing a concerned look about him. I closed my eyes and stood shakily, not really wanting to stand and my body protested so much but I knew the punishment would be so much worse. I walked down the empty corridors until I reached the only corridor with one set of double doors and shook, why did he want me here?

 ***Warning – rape scene ahead. If you want to skip, then please just go down to the other set of asterisks***

I knocked on the door lightly and the lizard responded "Who is it?" I gulped and said "Geo sir." The door swung open and revealed Frieza lay on a king sized bed with a glass of wine in his hand. I walked in slowly and bowed near the door and then I heard a click and turned to find the door had locked. I looked at Frieza who had placed the glass down and said "So my little pup, how are you finding the band?" I closed my eyes and said "Uncomfortable at best sir." His laughter rung in my ears and he strode over to me and said "Now, I have grown tired of using Zarbon's body and in Saiyan years…you are at the age of consent which means, I can have you." And with that he dragged me by the hair over to his bed and threw me on top. I whimpered a little and watched as he circled around towards me. I knew about sex, after all I read a lot of books back home and learnt a lot of stuff but now I was in this monster's room I just wanted to curl up. Frieza crouched over me and uncurled my body, no no no I was only six. I tried to fight back but Frieza simply gripped my hands and locked them into chains of the bedpost and snarled "This is Allegian metal, the strongest metal in the universe, so no matter how strong you are you won't be able to break it."

I whimpered as he began to slowly peel off my outer armour (boots, gloves and scouter) before attaching my legs to the bottom bedposts and I closed my eyes and whimpered, please the gods above stop this monster! Then I heard a hiss and opened my eyes slowly to find that he now held a Ki knife and was ready to slice open the spandex suit I wore. "Now stay still little one, wouldn't want the knife to slip and cut your milky skin, would we?" I turned my head sideways and allowed a silent tear fall from my eyes as he ripped open my spandex and then he gasped. I looked at him and he began "Those scars are so ugly on your doll-like skin. However, maybe if you listen and don't answer back we will have no more." I nodded weakly and then he began to trace his hands down my undeveloped body and smirking while he did. I felt bile rise in my throat as he touched my most intimate areas. Why was it always me? Why was I here? Why couldn't my father stop Raditz? My father…this is why I was here; he was too weak to protect me. I swallowed the bile in my throat and then Frieza leant over in a bruising kiss that I didn't return. He snarled and said "You will learn to love this my child…after all, the band now claims you as mine. And every soldier knows it." I closed my eyes as memories of Raditz hissing came back and I finally understood why. This is all your fault father; you didn't protect me…and now I am here in this monsters bed while he uses me.

I felt movement on the bed and I made the mistake of looking as Frieza removed his armour and spandex shorts to reveal a very erect member and I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip…there definitely would be blood. Then he climbed back on the bed and I heard him snigger before he barked "Open your eyes! I want to see the pain in your features as I enter you." I whimpered and opened my eyes slowly and that's when Frieza spoke the dreaded words "I am going to begin" and with that he grabbed my hips and slammed into me without warning. A blinding pain seared through me and I cried out as I knew there was going to be no escape.

 ****End of rape scene****

(Vegeta's POV)

I growled in my throat as I watched her leave and I took one last glimpse at the golden band and growled, Frieza had claimed the girl as his new sex toy and now she was truly living in hell. We all knew Frieza never went easy on his harem and many knew his left-hand soldier, Zarbon, was part of that harem. I lay on the bunk and began to think about what was going through that little girl's mind. Although she may have been only six in Earth years, as a Saiyan she was at least twelve. This meant she had reached the universal age of consent…not that she had given consent. I breathed out, why couldn't her clown of a father protect her? Looks like that job fell to me now…as the only other Saiyan and the prince it seemed I had to take care of my charges until she was old enough and strong enough to kill the tyrant. Your day will come Frieza, and it will be by the hands of the Saiyans you squashed!

 **A/N: ARGH! Sorry for long chapter but I needed to fit it all in. So? Sorry if this is a little more explicit but I'm sure by now you all know me. Anyway…thanks for reading this chapter and the next one will be up soon and is called: Breaking down. Seya all laters!**


	7. Breaking Down

**No Pain, No Gain!**

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for the last chapter and its ending but I did put the warning, any that didn't like it then I'm sorry. However, Chapter 7 is under way and I would like to thank my new followers who have made me want to continue just so you don't have to wait long. Keep liking the story and I will see you all in the next Author's note. (Starts with Vegeta's POV this time)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

 **Warnings: Violence and generally Frieza (who I am now listing as a general warning)**

 **Chapter 7 – Breaking Down**

We, the Saiyan division knelt before the lizard ready for our next mission objective. It had been three months since Geo had boarded the station and externally…she was strong. But internally, we could all see she was breaking down. She rarely talked to anyone and when she did her voice was croaky and disused. I could constantly feel her watching me and evaluating me but when I asked what she was doing she wouldn't answer only lower her gaze. "Well Prince?" I shook myself from my thought and said "Of course Lord Frieza." Then laughter rung out and I resisted the urge to growl, what was he laughing at? Why didn't I focus on what he was saying? "So you really don't mind your division being the personal guards to my father and brother when they arrive in three days time?" I blinked, shit why had I agreed? I breathed out and said "Of course not your Lordship, our division would be honoured to serve the Ice-Jin's in any way possible." I heard a low hiss from behind and turned slightly to see Nappa on the verge of growling and I shook my head. I couldn't afford another one of my division to be hospitalized during King Cold's visit. Then Frieza's smirk dropped and he snapped "Move, I want to talk to Geo!" I breathed out and shuffled aside as Geo took my spot and Frieza began "You…little one…will serve my brother's needs in any way he asks…am I clear?" Geo bowed her head and whispered hoarsely "Yes Sir." And with that Frieza dismissed us.

(Geo's POV)

I turned on my heel and walked out before the rest and sighed, what had I become? Just some little whore that would bend? I blinked away the tears in my eyes and growled while making my way to the mess when a voice snapped me from my thoughts "So, His Lordship finally has a Saiyan whore to call his own…where's the hidden strength your divisions always prattles on about huh?" I stared up at the fastest member or the Ginyu Force…Burter and spat "Shut up! How would you know what a Sayian is capable of?" Burter laughed and said "Vegeta has been on this ship for twenty years and still hasn't surpassed Cui…look sweetheart…" but before he could finish I growled "One, never call me sweetheart! And two, amassing power takes time so if you wish to continue I will show you how vicious a Sayian can be." Then a chuckle echoed around the corridor and I turned to be faced with the captain himself and I bared my teeth, these fools wouldn't dent the pride. "That's cute kid, however for you to overpower us would mean you've reached past twenty million…which I highly doubt." I glanced sideways to find soldiers had gathered and I clenched my fists and barged past Burter, damn fools.

I made it to the mess and pushed past many to reach the seats and I could feel tears welling in my eyes and I knew I had to remain calm if I wished to succeed any further. Then the division sat down and I glanced upwards to see Raditz eyeing me suspiciously and I growled a warning, why would he keep staring at me? Raditz sighed and said "Kid, will you stop growling and actually talk to us?" I sighed defeatedly and lowered my head, my voice hurt and my mind always went numb when talking. Vegeta unfolded his arms and said "Look, you've been silent since you finished your first mission and you only talk when Frieza or somebody slanders the Sayian race in which you mostly growl or say something to spite most. Why won't you talk to us about this type of thing? We've all experienced our first kill, I am the most relatable due to me being a child when I was first made to kill." I looked down and then began quietly "Nappa asked me not to be like you so I decided if I had no role model then I should just hide from everyone. So, the reason I don't talk is because I fear that I will sound more like you if I try, Nappa seemed angry that I was copying you so I forgot about having support on this ship and decided that I would learn to survive on my own…as to lessen the burden on three battle ready warriors." And with that I stood up and said "And now I've lost my appetite so I'm going to train…alone."

I heard mumbles as I left but I didn't care, I just wanted to be alone where I could think and possibly even cry. I reached the first training room and entered quietly before the technician on the other side began "Which program would you like me to start?" I sighed and pronounced "A light one, something I can think to." I heard a beep and I felt the gravity in the room increase and I smiled before closing my eyes and thinking ahead to the next couple of weeks. Then I began to think back to my family and how they were doing. Was my father stronger than before? Could he protect my brother just in case Frieza wanted my brother? I growled involuntary…my father was the reason I was here; he couldn't even protect me from one of the weakest soldiers on this ship. I shot a blast at one of the drones and shattered it into pieces and I panted…why must he leave me here? I was being used and hurt and nobody could protect me, and I was now left alone. I shouted "Turn off the program." Then all the drones dropped and I sighed and slid down the wall and allowed my head drop and finally my tears flowed. I hated myself for hating my father but, maybe I was justified in my anger. He had left me here to die and I no longer cared, as far as I was concerned he could leave me here…I would get stronger and defeat Frieza on my own.

I collapsed to the floor and glanced up at the lights and my lungs felt heavy, I just needed to breathe and sort my head out before I began training again. Then the door opened and Vegeta stepped in and I buried my head in my knees and began "Vegeta, leave me alone." I heard a grunt and turned to find Vegeta leaning against the opposite wall and I sighed, he wasn't going to listen to me. How ironic huh? "You hide your emotions well Geo however, I have worn the same look you now possess for years so you can fool the others…but not me. Now, tell me the truth." I sighed and began "I am telling…" but before I could finish a fist was forced into my nose and I crashed back with a yell. I glared up at Vegeta who growled and said "For every lie I will beat you harder…so tell me! Why do you hide it?" I got to my feet shakily and spat "I'm not hiding anything!" but a fist connected with my stomach and I coughed and fell to my knees clutching my stomach. Vegeta then spat something out and said "Truth!" I closed my eyes, I couldn't let him know…I couldn't let him in. I crunched my eyes and said "You can beat me all you like; I am not talk…" but once again he punched me into the wall and I collapsed again. I huffed out and Vegeta began "You can talk to me if you need to, I know how you feel…feeling truly alone in the whole galaxy." I lowered my and whispered "Alone? Yeah…because my father was too weak to defend me."

(Vegeta's POV)

I blinked, she hated her father? I lowered myself down to level and she whispered "Why? Why did he fail?" I clutched her head and pulled her into my chest and said "Because, he had never truly been beaten so his power never grew…unlike you." I felt her grip my armour and I sighed before she whispered "He used me, he took the only pure thing from me and now I am just a dirty worthless soldier." I growled and pulled her hair until she looked at me and I growled "You aren't worthless, you're probably the strongest of many on this ship…just let us in and we can help, please?" she buried her head and sobbed quietly and I sighed and rubbed small circles on her armour. It seemed she needed a father figure after all.

(Frieza's POV)

I watched the footage that Dodoria had brought me and smirked, so Vegeta had become her father figure. Well, this was perfect…now he could toy with Vegeta for longer and perhaps get poor geo to snap. He sipped his wine as he watched the scene unfold and chuckled…surely this little Prince didn't think he could protect the little girl? "Thank you Dodoria, you're dismissed." He took the pad from my hands and I glanced out at the surface of 39 and I sighed, how to punish her next? How to make her rise to the bait…to just torture her wasn't justified but I would think of something. Then a light knock came at the door and I shouted "Enter!" then Captain Ginyu entered and bowed low before saying "Reporting in sir, we finally managed to perfect out special moves sir." I nodded and said "How much do you know of the Saiyan girl?" Ginyu frowned and said "I know she is a lot like Vegeta, and she hates when anyone mentions the Saiyan division." I nodded and said "I have a side assignment for you, test the patience of the girl…when she finally breaks come and report it to me." Ginyu nodded before leaving and the door shut automatically and I turned in my chair, I would finally have my answer.

(Geo's POV)

I awoke in our room and creased my brow…how was I here? I gulped and sighed before standing up shakily and walking to the bathroom, I glanced up at my reflection and sighed…I really did look like Raditz in some ways, didn't I? I saw the redness underneath my eyes from crying into Vegeta's chest and the thinness of my cheeks and face made it blatantly obvious I was losing weight. I sighed and went over to the sink and washed my face, trying to wash away the evidence of crying. My thoughts travelled to our next mission, being escorts to this father and brother of Frieza, who were they and what were they like? Then Raditz strode past and said "Oh hey kid, you look torn. What's up?" I glanced in the mirror at Raditz behind me and said "What is Frieza's family like?" Raditz paled and said "King Cold is five times taller than Frieza and well…he's what you would expect…cold." He then turned from me and said "Cooler is different however, he has patience and well sadistic…so I really feel for you kid but I'm sure you'll survive, you have so far." And with that he was gone. I lowered my head and looked into the sterile white of the bowl and sighed…no way out then?

Could I really last on this ship? Was I truly as strong as Vegeta had made out? I allowed a tear to fall, on the outside I had to maintain the composure of strength but inside, I was breaking down and only had one person to rely on…Vegeta. But how strong could he be? How could he help me? So many questions and too few answers. I splashed my face with cold water and gasped as it hit my skin, I would have to learn to control my emotions like Vegeta if I ever hoped to be strong. I took one last glance at myself in the mirror before bringing the scissors to my hair and I began to cut away until it was just below my jaw line and I smiled a little, my mother would have killed me if she knew I let it get this long to begin with. I giggled at the vision of my mother red faced and pointing her finger at me scolding me and I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder but as I turned nobody was there and I sighed…was I truly alone in this universe?

 **A/N: And there we go! Sorry for the long update but I was working on another dbz fanfiction and almost forgot *le gasp* however I'm done now and I will try and get chapter 8 up soon. Also I decided call Frieza's race Ice-jin's due to his race never being mentioned. Next chapter: The Royal Ice-jin's land! Thanks for reading and I will see all of you later**


	8. The Royal Ice-Jin's land!

**No Pain, No Gain!**

 **A/N: Howdy everyone and here I am again, chapter 8 is now in session. Last chapter was more of a filler chapter to show a bit more of the parental side of Vegeta and how Frieza is going to torture Vegeta and Geo next. I am apologising for all my grammar/spelling and probably missing words in previous and future chapter because I tend to write these chapters when I can't sleep so sometimes I don't check…I am so sorry for that. However, this chapter King Cold and Lord Cooler arrive and let's just say things get interesting. Read on and don't forget to fav and follow if you like this story. Geo's POV again**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. (Do I really need to state this in every chapter? Probably not but just to be safe** **)**

 **Warnings: Frieza, blood and torture.**

 **Chapter 8 – The Royal Ice-Jin's land!**

We stood at the docking bay awaiting the royal Ice-Jin ship and I gulped, I was in charge of "pleasing" Lord Cooler and from what I have heard he is worse than Frieza. I closed my eyes and then I heard Vegeta whisper "Don't be afraid, I will be here to help in any way I can and whatever you do…don't show them weakness." I nodded once and looked over at the lizard who stood in front of us with the ever faithful Zarbon and Dodoria by his side. I glanced at the two aliens before lowering my gaze to Vegeta's tail which was flicking side to side and I grabbed my own and rubbed the top a little. Vegeta had given me a crash course in Saiyan history and to why our tails were so important. I hand never glanced at the full moon on Earth due to my father making us sleep before then but from what Frieza told me it was important to transform to our stronger state. Then a cough caught my attention and I glanced up before I saw Raditz trying to cough quietly and I frowned and pounded the back of his armour and he nodded and straightened up again. Then I heard a excited yelp and I turned to Frieza who had turned his attention to the sky and frowned as a small blob appeared in the sky. No turning back now it seemed, and from the readings my scouter was picking up these Royals weren't to be underestimated.

I stiffened up at the ship landed and I heard a small hiss as Nappa turned his gaze to the ground and I creased my brow, had these guys had run in's with these Ice-Jin's before? I shook my head and watched as the hatch opened on the ship and in its doorway stood a huge, purple alien donning a huge royal blue cape and he stood way over Nappa and Raditz and I gulped…was this even possible? Then I saw the biggest power of the lot and I gulped…he was shorter than the other but he was a lot more menacing. I glanced over at the others and saw that most of them had wound their tails around their waist however…due to the energy restrictor I couldn't wind my tail around my waist and I sighed…seems Frieza didn't think of that. I watched as both figures strolled off the ship and I closed my eyes, please Kami…save me from this evil that walks so calmly towards us as if they were the nicest people in the world. I opened my eyes and stood straighter than before and began to count to ten, a technique that Vegeta had taught me to calm my temper and make sure I didn't speak out of line. I watched as the larger one of the Royals walked up to Frieza and began "Ah my son, you're looking well…how's your empire going?" His voice was sweet like Frieza's however it was slightly deeper and hid no malice in it…the evil was defiantly present. Frieza chuckled lightly and said "Ah father, how was your trip? I have amassed a few more planets and have gained a new member in your favourite division…you'll be pleased to know."

I felt two pairs of eyes on me and I watched as Vegeta moved aside and I gulped and bowed low and said "Pleasure to meet you…Your Highness." I heard a chuckle before another voice began "She is nothing but a child Frieza, what has possessed you to keep her?" I heard Frieza chuckle and he began "To torture Vegeta dear brother, it works as well. She will be your personal slave dear brother…so don't break her too soon." I felt a hand on my chin and looked up into crimson eyes and Cooler began "Oh how gracious of you brother. Why hasn't this one got her tail protected?" I bit the inside of my cheek and Frieza began "Oh that would be the band, it may be a little bulky but she has gotten used to it." Cooler moved my head from side to side and said to me "You look like a mouse caught in the cat's paws…are you scared of me child?" I closed my eyes and said "Your power is overwhelming your Lordship, to not be afraid of you is something I imagine even the hardest warriors have." Cooler laughed and said "I like this one Frieza, where'd you find her?" Frieza walked over and pushed Nappa and Raditz out of the way and came to the other side of me and said "Her uncle, Raditz, brought her back from Earth…some small planet I'm not interested in." Cooler hummed and then said "What is your name child?" I glanced up and said quietly "My name is Geo your Lordship."

Cooler released my chin and nodded before walking past me and into the station. King Cold patted his son's back and said "How strong is she?" Frieza snorted and said "Not a lot, only just beat Raditz." King Cold nodded and said "So, shall we join your brother?" Frieza clicked his fingers and all of us clicked our heels before they both walked past us and Vegeta nodded to me and headed the escort with us following behind in power levels. We reached Frieza's throne room and I was pushed in before the other three waited outside and I gulped, I was left to fend for myself with three monsters. I bowed beside the door and stayed silent…why was I chosen? "So Geo, how old are you?" I gulped and keep my gaze trained on my boot and said "7 sir, was 6 until two weeks ago." I heard a gasp then King Cold began "Awww, poor little monkey. Well they always say it's best to start them young huh Cooler?" I heard a stifled laughter and I gritted my teeth and the word 'monkey' but I knew not to bite back. Cooler then snapped "What is so interesting about your boot?" I breathed and looked up and said "I'm sorry your Lordship I just figured you wouldn't want to see the face of scum sir." Laughter rung in my ears and I felt Cooler looking at me before he said "You are rather pretty for a Saiyan, however I never got to see the female side of the race. Question for you Geo, are you frightened to be on this station?" I let a breath go that I hadn't realised I was holding and said quietly "A little yes sir."

I felt Zarbon and Dodoria's eyes on me and then Cold said "Ah, Frieza why do you keep the Allegian prince here? And also, why at your side?" Frieza played with his wine glass and said "Zarbon is useful for keeping his race in line also he is great in bed." I gulped and watched as Zarbon began watching a spot on the wall and for once I felt for him. He was just a puppet for Frieza and he couldn't even get away with it. Cooler laughed and said "It's a shame you won't let me have a round…however, the new gift you have offered will defiantly be tested tonight. How is she with pain?" Frieza laughed and said "Oh she doesn't scream, had the nines on her second day here…and didn't even scream." Cooler nodded and said "Well, it seems I will have a lot of fun." I gulped and then Frieza shouted "Monkey's! get your arses in here!" I flinched and moved away from the door as Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz all walked in and then Frieza looked at me and said "Come and stand beside my brother, wouldn't want you to be lost in the back of the pack." I breathed out and stood up and strode over to Cooler who nodded and said "We wouldn't want that would we?" I shook my head slightly and that's when Cooler grabbed my tail lightly and I stiffened and I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw as he began to rake down my tail with a single nail and I knew this was to test my reaction.

I glanced at Vegeta who had his head lowered and I gulped, if it could stun Vegeta into silence then what was in store for me? Cooler leaned into my ear and whispered "You are so rigid, maybe you should relax." I shuddered at the hot breath on my neck and Cooler laughed low and carried on "You seem so nervous at having someone this close, anything I can ease?" I shook my head slightly and said "Nothing, I will just have to get used to it." Then his tongue darted out and licked the outer shell of my ear and I yelped a little and he began manically laughing and I tried to look away only to hear a loud growl and I turned to Vegeta who was glaring daggers at Cooler and I closed my eyes…big mistake Vegeta. A whipping sound could be heard and I turned away as Vegeta collided with the back wall and I felt sickened as I heard something crunch. "You will hold you growl Monkey, how dare you growl at my brother and try to get away with it." He then turned to me and said "Do you want to end up like him?" I shook my head and he spat "Well, then you will allow my brother to do what he wishes to you without a sound…understood?" I nodded and then Cooler interjected "So cold brother, she cannot help a natural reaction to a fine specimen such as myself." I closed my eyes and wished that the nightmare would just end already but it seemed fate was going to toy with me more.

"Nappa, take your Prince down to the med wing and get what broke fixed and meet us in the dining room when he's done…understood?" Nappa gave a quick yes sir and went to retrieve Vegeta and then King Cold turned to Raditz and said "This is your niece correct?" Raditz looked up slightly and said "Yes sir." Cold nodded before gripping Raditz by the mane he held and yanked him close and whispered "Please tell me you have no objection to my son's _fun_." I was going to defend but Cooler gave a warning squeeze on my tail and I clamped my jaw shut and watched as Raditz winced at the pain. Cold pulled his hair more and said "I'm waiting for an answer!" I closed my eyes and Raditz rasped "No…your highness." And with that Cold dropped him and walked back over to me before crouching to my level and said "You are defiantly different to the other Saiyans, you don't shiver or quake next to my son. I like you to an extent child." I nodded once and he smiled and said "Right, let's eat you two." And with that all three Ice-Jin's walked out of the room and towards their dining hall. I watched as Raditz stood up and followed behind the royalty and I knew he was in pain. I walked behind with my head low as we walked through many corridors and I had never been to this part of the base before which was decorated in hues of royal blue and purple, different to the metallic grey I was used to seeing.

*Later that evening*

"I can't hear you counting!" I breathed a raspy breath and continued "Five…hundred and…fifty…five." Another finger broke and I gasped in pain. This was Cooler's sick form of torture in which he had already had his pleasure and was now testing my pain threshold. He then grabbed my cheek and said "Frieza was right…I could get used to torturing you." And with that he snapped a finger and I silently screamed and rasped again "Five hundred…and fifty." He had made me count back from one thousand while whipping, scolding and mutilating my body. Currently he was breaking all of my fingers and toes while I was counting and it hurt worse than death itself. He then grabbed my neck with his tail and said "Do you know why I torture you? Because the Saiyans are weak and need to learn…they will never be stronger than us." And with that he broke the remaining finger and said "I want to hear you beg for mercy and plead like the dog you are." My chin hit my chest and all I could feel was pain…with no end it seemed. What god had I angered for me to endure this? Then a hot iron was placed on the middle of my tail and I screeched like no other before, it really hurt.

" _ **The tail is the most sensitive part of the Saiyan body, for years we have tried to stop the pain receptors but with no avail…one day we will stop this being a torture method."**_

Vegeta's words rung in my head and I knew I had to beg…he wouldn't stop otherwise. "Please…stop…I'm…begging…you." I heard a cackle and then Cooler was in my face and I shrunk back as he smiled and said "Okay little one, that is enough for tonight…however, we will pick up on the counting tomorrow I can promise you that my dear." And with that he left me strapped to the chair and bleeding out. The door to the training room automatically shut and I rested my head and allowed the tears to flow freely at the pain that wracked my body and the hatred to seep deeper for that god-awful race that called themselves superior. Then the door opened and in the frame stood Raditz who smiled weakly and said "You did good kid, let's get you to the medical bay and get you a regen tank huh?" I nodded weakly and he walked over and undid the chains and I winced as the harsh metal was released from the open wounds on my legs and wrists. He muttered an apology and I rasped again "I'm sorry…for being a burden on you three." Raditz chuckled slightly and said "You're not a burden." I smiled a little before Raditz reached the back of my neck and found the spot that would send me into a comatose state to heal. I smiled and whispered "Thank you for taking the pain." He smiled at me and whispered "Any time kiddo…" before I finally blacked out.

 **A/N: WOW! That chapter was quicker than I thought, I hadn't even thought I had done the word count until this Author's note. Anyway, so that was chapter 8, please tell me how it's going and if you guys like it because I am worried people don't really like it. Also, I will start my Author's notes with different ways to say hello in different languages since I realised lots of different people from different countries read this and I want to feel connected to all of you so from now on I will do that and I will put the country next to it. Anyway, next chapter is number 9 and it is going to be called: Geo's first solo mission. See you all later!**


	9. Geo's first solo mission

**No Pain, No Gain!**

 **A/N: Guten tag! (German) So in this chapter Geo is sent out on her first solo mission after the Royal Ice-Jin's leave and now she has no body to support her, can she do it or will she fail? Read on to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

 **Warnings: Frieza, blood and mental breakdowns to follow.**

 **Chapter 9 – Geo's first solo mission.**

I stood outside Cooler's room waiting for him and his father to exit when I heard Cooler begin to raise his voice "Why should I listen to him! He doesn't even pale to me father!" then I heard Cold respond "Because Frieza is currently in control Cooler…and if you can't follow your brother then I will abandon you, you show mercy to a little monkey and we all know your brother would have carried on until she passed out!" Cooler growled and said "I'm not a sadist father! I don't even know why I had to hurt her when she had done nothing wrong! And if this is what the Ice-Jin's represent then I would rather be abandoned then have this kind of stigma!" and with that the door crashed open and I stood to attention with Raditz on the other side and Cooler glanced at me before growling and walked away. I glanced at Raditz who nodded and I began to run after Cooler as he sped down the hallways. We reached the dining room in no time and Cooler still hadn't cooled off ( **Sorry I had to** ) and I watched as both Zarbon and Dodoria moved from his path and I entered quietly and stood beside the door and glanced over at Vegeta as he stood on the opposite side of the table and he frowned at me but I shook my head and lowered my gaze.

"Ah, brother you seemed pissed? The little monkey not to your liking?" Cooler hissed and said "Shut your mouth Frieza before I fill it." I gulped and looked away in slight shock that Cooler would tell his brother this but Frieza just looked calmly at his brother and said "Don't tell me your pissed because you actually lost the throne brother?" I could see Cooler bear his teeth and I knew that a fight was ensured until King Cold walked in with Raditz behind him and he began "Both of you be quiet! I am sick of your petty arguments about who will lead. Cooler we have discussed the reasons why I find you unable to rule, you need an iron fist like your brother in order to rule and that is something you don't have…until that day comes Frieza will rule." I heard a chair scrape and I looked up just as Cooler passed me and I turned on my heel to follow and I wondered what was going through his mind at the moment. "Stop following me" I blinked and said "Lord Cooler if I may, to disobey an order from Lord Frieza would result in a punishment that I do not wish to incur so I am deeply sorry but I cannot." Cooler breathed out and said "You seem so innocent, it's a shame you ended up here." I creased my brow and muttered "Sir?"

He dragged me to the nearest training room and locked the door and gulped, waiting for some form of pain or punishment but I heard Cooler sigh and I turned and Cooler began "Your name is Geo right?" I nodded and he slid down the wall and said "I suppose you have heard the arguments this morning?" I nodded slowly and so placed his head in his hands and began "My father hates the fact that I don't revel in killing or torture, what happened last night wasn't of my doing…my father threatened my spouse and child's lives if I didn't so I'm sorry if you think I'm a monster." I shook my head and sat down crossed legged and he continued "I'm going to loose my empire to my little brother because I refuse to hurt someone that doesn't deserve it. Do you enjoy killing? From what Frieza told me you already killed." I gulped and lowered my gaze "While I've been told it's in my blood and nature to kill…I didn't enjoy it and wished I could somehow take it all back." Cooler watched me with an intense gaze and I then added "…your Lordship." He laughed and said "You really have been broken, Geo promise me one thing if nothing else…please promise me you will stay true to yourself." I lowered my gaze and whispered "If I was to stay true to myself then I would be killed your Lordship."

Cooler looked at me and sighed "What a universe huh? Let's get back before my brother comes snooping." I nodded and he smiled and said "We're not all monsters, I'm just sorry you have to be in the service of one." And with that he left but before he walked away he turned and smirked "Stay." I gulped and nodded slowly before the door slid shut and I gulped. I couldn't disobey him but I also couldn't disobey Frieza.

(Vegeta's POV)

I watched as Cooler entered alone and I scrunched up, where was she? "Where is the monkey brother?" I heard Cooler scoff and said "I let her take the day off, after all I don't force seven year olds into servitude…unlike some people." Frieza roared and said "She does not obey your orders! Raditz, get her arse in here now!" I closed my eyes and then Frieza began "You disgrace our race Cooler; you can't even hurt one little girl." I heard a small hiss and I frowned, was Cooler actually get defensive of Geo? Then Raditz entered with Geo in front of him and Frieza spat "And where were you?" I glanced at Geo and she bowed low and said "I was waiting in the training room just as Lord Cooler had ordered sir." I bit my tongue and Frieza rose and stalked over to her but Cooler stood in front of her and said "Frieza don't, she is so young." Frieza sneered and pushed past his brother and walked over to Geo and whispered "You will never disobey me again." And with that he threw here against the wall I was currently occupying and I flinched as I heard a crack and I glanced down to find her clutching her arm and I shook my head…stay strong. "Frieza stop!" I turned to Cooler and he looked pissed. "Me? She disobeyed my order and now she is being punished." And with that he walked over to me and said "Move aside." I bowed my head and moved and he grabbed Geo by the tail and dragged her around the table before dropping her tail and said "You deal the punishment Cooler…or I will kill her."

I went wide eyed, please just do it. I glanced at Cooler and with all my power I tried to will him to just punish her. He sighed and said "I'm sorry brother but you know I can't punish her…" I scrunched up and then Frieza began "Fine, sorry little monkey but my brother is resilient." And with that he summoned a Ki ball in his hands and I blurted "Please Lord Cooler, do it for her safety." Frieza cackled and said "And the monkey prince now begs, one last chance Cooler?" Cooler sighed and said "Why do you beg for me to punish her Vegeta?" I gulped and said "Because I don't want one of my own race killed, and I know she is strong enough to last a beating sir." I heard a hum and I turned and Frieza handed Cooler a whip and I scrunched my eyes up and whispered "Don't scream…please" I heard the lashes hit Geo and a few pained hisses could be heard but not once did she scream and I opened my eyes briefly to see Cooler turn away as he lashed her again and I knew he hated doing this. Normally nobody saw his soft side due to the fact he was always under so much pressure to be the cruel bastard his father wanted him to be but now he was showing his true colours and I think it annoyed the ruler more than anything else. Cooler finally stopped and I glanced at Geo who lay crumpled on the floor and I knew her life aboard this ship wasn't going to be easy.

*3 days later- docking bay – Geo's POV*

I stood next to my pod and I sighed, my first solo mission an I had no escape now. How could I do this? I didn't want to kill anyone…not without a cause. I glanced back at Vegeta who stood arms crossed and I sighed…if he could do it then so could I. I gulped, why was chosen?

*Flashback*

"Well little monkey, I have decided it's time for you to leave the safety of your division…I'm sending you on your own mission. It's a weak planet with power levels of about 1200, I will of course be releasing your band but it will be placed back on when you reach the docking bay." I nodded and continued to look down at the ground when he began "And if you fail to kill any of the natives then I will kill Raditz and then your planet." I gulped and said barely above a whisper "Yes…your Lordship." I glanced up just in time to see a sickening smirk done his face and I shuddered…he was planning something.

I stood up and bowed my head before leaving the room and walking towards the mess, a solo mission? Why would he allow me to do my own mission? Was it part of the punishment he promised after the King Cold and Cooler left? I shook my head and walked in and instantly found our table where Vegeta and Nappa were sat. I sat down and looked around but still couldn't find Raditz. Vegeta looked at me and spat "What did the lizard want?" I looked at him and said "He is sending me on a solo mission. Where's Raditz?" Nappa turned away and said "Dodoria came and dragged him away so we don't know." Then Vegeta began "What was the threat of you don't complete the mission?" I lowered my head and said "He would kill Raditz and my planet." Vegeta shook his head and said "You're going to have to forget your fear of killing kid, I cannot lose a division member and I'm sure you don't want to lose your family or planet?" I nodded and said "It's going to be hard but I can do it."

*End of flashback*

I glanced one last time at the leader of my division and nodded before entering the pod and closing the door. Then a voice from the control tower began "Planet name?" I glanced down at the paper and said "Yardrat, co-ordinates… 1127-467-1345-764." I heard a quick thankyou and then my pod lurched backwards and I closed my eyes and then the soft hum that told me the band was active stopped and I sighed as I slowly made my power creep up until I felt it natural and I smiled…it felt good for me to have my power back. Then Frieza's voice rung in my pod "Now little Geo, I want you to kill every living thing on the planet but the face of the planet is to stay intact. I gulped and said "Yes sir." He then snorted and said "Your band has been turned off now but, be warned it will be turned on as soon as I get to the docking bay my dear." I lowered my head and mumbled "Yes your Lordship."

Then everything went eerily quiet and I breathed out loudly and I knew this was going to be hard…I had never done this without my division. I swallowed a lump in my throat and bit my lip, this was my worst nightmare…I had to become a monster in order to complete this mission. But was I a monster? Could I finally change? Was it truly in my blood to kill? Too many questions but they all had the same answer…I had to. I saw several little planets fly past and I thought about the relief they must feel about me not landing on their planet. About just how happy they must be being free. It may have only been a couple of months but I could no longer feel as if freedom was a choice anymore. Can no one save me?

(Vegeta's POV)

I fiddled with the necklace which my mother gave me before she died and I sighed, please Father Brolly keep her safe and allow her to do what is required. I sighed and closed my eyes and that's when Nappa walked in and said "You care for her don't you?" I opened my eyes and glanced up at him and said "Don't be absurd, I care for her as a member of the division just as I do with you and Raditz." Nappa shook his head and giggled a little saying "Oh come on, you have a deeper level of caring for her and even Frieza can see it. So there no point in denying it." I shook my head and looked back at the floor before mumbling "So what if I care for her? Am I no longer allowed?" Nappa snickered "No of course not, it's just weird seeing you caring for someone on a deeper level. Have you gone paternal?" I chuckled and said "I think I have, have I gone mad? I can't have weakness." Nappa walked over to my bunk and said "Oh shut up, she needs a father figure and I have already done my time and Raditz wouldn't even know where to start…leaves just you." I lowered my head and sighed again "But can I actually do it? What if I fail her?" Nappa clapped my back and said "I know you won't fail, your pride stops that from happening."

I chuckled and said "Was that a dig?" Nappa smiled and said "No, just a point made…much like anything else." Then he rose from the bed and said "You coming to train? You have to get stronger to protect her." I rose to my feet and smiled slightly…he always Knew how to make me motivated and I knew he did it because getting at my pride always made me want to prove the person wrong. _Just be strong Geo, I know you can do it._

(Geo's POV)

I heard a loud beeping and I rubbed my eyes as I slowly awoke and I then began feeling around until I hit a button and the beeping stopped, I groaned and pushed up from the lay down position and glanced as my pod had indeed landed on Yardrat, I sighed and pushed the biggest button in the pod to release the door and I huffed, well no going back now. I jumped out of the pod and landed nimbly on the ground and then my scouter beeped and I looked up to find several of the natives glancing at me and I gulped…Kami please forgive me. "Welcome soldier, what does that Tyrant Frieza want?" I gulped and began "The planet will be claimed and taken into the Intergalactic planet trading…so my mission is to kill you all." I heard the one stood in front laugh and he began "We thought so, but you're so young…I feel deeply sorry for you my girl…however we will not stand back and allow you to kill us!" and with that several flew towards me and I managed to dodge a few punches but they just seemed to be appearing and disappearing all at the same time and I knew I couldn't keep up with them. I backed away until I was at the edge of my pod and I frowned at their punches were now hitting and I began to wonder if I was going to win this fight. I closed my eyes and shut off all feeling…I couldn't allow my own feelings into this game or I would most defiantly loose. I re-opened my eyes and punched the first one in front of me straight through the heart and killed him instantly.

I felt a smirk creep its way onto my face and I felt sickened but I couldn't stop. I summoned the Ki into my hands and began blasting wherever I felt the aliens appear and I knew I was killing them because I could feel my power grow and overtake theirs as I couldn't care…I was finally winning. I smiled and began to blast more but then I glanced around and there was nobody left alive. I blinked and began my decent into the air where I began searching for other life forms and I knew there had to be more…the population was only a mere 20,000 but it was still enough that I hadn't killed them all yet. I pushed the button on my scouter and I gasped, a huge power was surging towards me and it defiantly didn't belong to this race. I went to turn when the power appeared in front of me and I gasped…dad? "Geo? What are you doing killing innocent aliens?" I backed away slightly, he had grown in so much power. "Dad? What are you doing here!" he growled and said "I came to learn, so if that scum ever came back I would be ready!" I growled "Raditz isn't scum, he was following orders!" My father then lunged and punched me square in the nose and I growled and faltered in the air. I looked up with blood pouring from my nose and I said "It's not his fault you were weak! Maybe if you had learnt to protect your children I wouldn't be here!"

My father growled "What have they done to you!" I turned away and said "The only reason I am here is because you failed…I have incurred torture and pain unimaginable and its all your fault!" My father faltered and he looked hurt "Your blaming me? If I could have protected, you then I would have…however I have been improving and if I have to beat you then I will." I gulped and readied myself for a fight and I knew I was in trouble…his power was huge even in a base level and I knew I probably would regret fighting him. He began throwing punches and I dodged most of them but a few fund their mark and I was impressed…he had actually grown stronger. I glanced sideways because my pod beeped but the distraction allowed him to punch me straight into a nearby mountain where he continued to punch and kick me. I coughed up blood and I could feel the pain wreck my body.

I tried to push off the crater I currently made however, as soon as I pushed up he slammed me back into it and I cried out. I was going to die and I wouldn't be able to save my father or planet. Then something deep in my heart snapped and all I saw was red. I began to blind shoot and soon I heard a sickening, dying scream and I blinked…what had I done? I looked around but my father wasn't to be seen then I glanced at my hands and saw hot sticky blood…who had I killed? Then I looked down to find my father, motionless with a huge hole in his chest…much like the first alien I had killed. I dropped to my knees "Father? Please wake up…"

 **A/N: and I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger! I'm so mean I'm sorry. I have recently discovered that I use sighed a lot which by now must be annoying to anyone reading and I'm so sorry. I will try and find different words for sighed but for now I will see all of you in the next authors note. Next chapter: The Super Saiyan Finally Awakens! Please don't forget to review just so I know how I'm doing or even to say hi…I don't bite all the time you know** **.**


	10. The Super Sayian finally awakens

**No Pain, No Gain!**

 **A/N: Hola! (Spanish) So I was a bit mean last chapter and left you all on a cliff hanger and I know I'm mean. Sorry for the long update I just had to try and plan this chapter out because I wanted it to work so many different ways but couldn't quite get the right one…until now. I would like to thank all the reviews/favouriters and followers who are still with me as well as everyone who is viewing and visiting the story…it means a lot to me that your all here. So without further adieu let us continue with the chapter. Just to let all of you know there will be a twist at the end of this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

 **Warnings: Self harm, blood, and violence**

 **Chapter 10 – The Super Saiyan Finally awakens**

"Dad? Please wake up! Please don't be dead!" I sobbed quietly as I leant over my father and I watched as blood spilt from the wound on his chest and created a pool on the ground below. "What…have…you become?" I glanced as my father slowly opened his eyes and I gasped "Father! Oh, thank Kami you're alive." Then he coughed and blood began dribbling from his mouth and I went to try and help him but he pushed my hand away and said "Don't touch me you monster! You're not my innocent little daughter!" I backed away and said "Dad? Of course, it's still me" he went to try and rise up but fell back down but as I moved he backed away further and he began "I said stay away!" I felt something crumble in my heart and I let a tear fall "How could you call me a monster? I'm only doing as I'm ordered…" then he growled and said "You still have a choice! I don't want you…" but before he could finish a choking fit took over him and I went and attempted to sooth him but was once again Ki blasted away. Then a couple of the Yardratians came over and I looked over and pleaded "Please…he needs help, can you heal him?" most of them turned their back but one locked eyes with me and said "We do not aid the Cold Army, or the people associated. You have done this and now must suffer." And just as quickly as they appeared they were all gone again.

I gripped my head and began to cry uncontrollably…this was my fault. I had done this and now I couldn't help my father. Then I heard my father whisper "Where has my little girl gone?" and then his energy dispelled and didn't rise again. I looked up to see a lone tear falling from the corner of my father's eye and I lowered my head…he was dead and he wasn't getting up again. A cold wind blew through the forest I was next to and I shivered uncontrollably as I stared at my father's lifeless body and for a moment I was back on Earth with all my family and we were happy…and smiling. I covered my eyes…this is Frieza's fault, if I hadn't of been sent on this mission I wouldn't have encountered…wait that's why he sent me. I growled from the deepest pits of my throat. The bastard knew my father would be on this planet and sent me to eradicate the race knowing my father would fight back. Then a buzzing could be heard and I glared at my pod, it was him. I got up off my knees slowly and looked at the screen, fuck composure and pleasantries…I was going to show him how I truly felt. I pushed the button to open communications and Frieza appeared and I growled "My, my little Geo…something has pissed you off…but I'm sure your aware of the price for growling?" I turned and spat the bile from my throat and began "Shut the fuck up you disgusting lizard! You knew my father was going to be on this planet and that's why you sent me! You sick and twisted bastard!"

Frieza's face contorted into a smirk and he began "I may have received intel that your father would be on Yardrat at the time of your visit but I figured you were mature enough to deal with him…anyway remember our deal…you don't finish your mission and you can say goodbye to your uncle." I growled again and bit my tongue "Yes Lord Frieza…I wouldn't want to lose my only remaining family." Frieza nodded before the screen went black and I punched the dirt below me and screamed to the sky above. Why does bad things always happen to me? I felt the strength leave my legs finally and I collapsed next to my pod in utter shame at my weakness.

(Vegeta's POV)

We had been called to Frieza's throne room in the early hours and I knew something had either gone wrong or she was successful. Nappa knelt beside me whilst Raditz had been dragged by a chain into the room and currently was attempting to bow. Then Frieza bellowed "Zarbon! Connect me to her pod!" I heard a few beeps and then a ringing tone began, nerves wracked my whole being as I waited for Geo to answer and something told me she was in trouble. A loud growl vibrated around the room and I snapped my head up to see a very pissed off Geo glaring at Frieza, what had he done this time? "My, my little Geo…something has pissed you off…but I'm sure your aware of the price for growling?" I watched as she spat something out and then she almost barked "Shut the fuck up you disgusting lizard! You knew my father was going to be on this planet and that's why you sent me! You sick and twisted bastard!" I went wide eyed at her lack of control but then Frieza grinned and continued "I may have received intel that your father would be on Yardrat at the time of your visit but I figured you were mature enough to deal with him…anyway remember our deal…you don't finish your mission and you can say goodbye to your uncle." He set this up, he knew her father would fight back. I lowered my gaze as I heard Raditz groan but then she replied in a more subdued tone "Yes Lord Frieza…I wouldn't want to lose my only remaining family." I scrunched my eyes up, she had killed her own father.

Then Frieza shut off communication and I glanced up in time to see him slowly turn towards me and he began "So she has cleared the universe of another potential threat…perfect. Release him Zarbon…he has served his purpose for now." I heard the clink of metal and I watched as Raditz dropped to the ground and I nodded to Nappa and he retrieved him before Frieza began "I hope you can rebuild her Vegeta…I love seeing the fire in her eyes die each time she builds her confidence back up." I bit my tongue and said "You might not want me to build her back up this time your lordship…but as you request." And with that I left the room and made my way down to the infirmary to check on Raditz.

*Back on Yardrat – Geo's POV*

I felt like a monster

I had killed my father in cold blood and now I was sat in the rain in my own pity. Then thunder clapped overhead and I froze, I never liked thunderstorms…never. I couldn't leave the planet unfinished or Frieza would kill Raditz but I couldn't continue in this weather. I climbed back into my pod and placed the sleeping gas on until the weather had calmed. My eyes fluttered shut and blackness surrounded me.

*Dream*

" **Gohan! Geo! Time for dinner!" I ran through the forest with my brother at my side and we were giggling. Leaves crunched underfoot and branches snapped as I ran past and I knew I was going to win. I smirked slowly and powered forward until I reached our little house and I panted, desperate for breath. Then Gohan came up behind me and said "Nice going Geo, you're getting better." I smiled and said "Really Gohan?" he nodded and said "You even killed dad you're that good" I frowned "I killed dad?" Gohan nodded and entered the house and I blinked and then a weak voice called "Geo…Geo…" I turned to find my father crawling along the floor with a huge hole in his chest and I screamed.**

*End*

I awoke with a start and then voice called "Geo?" I blinked a couple of times and then the voice called again "Geo? Answer your goddamned scouter!" I glanced around and then found my scouter and said with sleepy still present in my voice "Yeah?" Raditz then virtually screamed "I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour now…how's your mission going?" I gulped and the events all flooded back and I knew I couldn't hold out much longer so I sighed and said "I was waiting out a thunderstorm, I'm going to start again once we finish talking…sir." Raditz gave a questioning hum and said "Why are you calling me sir suddenly?" I breathed out heavily and said "Does it really matter, I'll speak more once I've done." And with that I removed my scouter and gulped…I still had to kill the natives.

I exited my pod and glanced around to still find my father's lifeless body on the floor and the pained look in his eyes as his final moments drew to a close and I felt the anger at Frieza and that whole damned ship rise again but this time it sky rocketed and I felt my energy burst. I opened my eyes a few moments later to the Yardratians stood in front of me and one of them gasped and whispered "A golden warrior? Can they do that?" I frowned and pulled a piece of my hair down to see that indeed my hair had turned golden and then I glanced at my tail to see it had done the same thing and I smiled. Then I lunged at the natives with speed I never knew I had.

*Three days later – Frieza 39 docking bay*

I glanced through the tiny window at the company that had gathered on the docking bay and I had yet to drop out of my golden form. The doors opened and I floated out and landed before Frieza who gasped and took a few steps backwards and stuttered "S…S…Super Sayian?" I smiled and said "What? You don't like the colour?" Frieza then snapped out of his stupor and pushed the remote which painfully lowered my power and I winced and landed on one knee while my golden aura seemed to just fade and I growled…why didn't I rid myself of this tail while I had the chance? I sighed and then I heard a snicker and I looked into the menacing eyes of Frieza and growled "What's wrong? Afraid I can finally kill you?" Why not? I was going to be punished anyway. He sneered and said "I see your normal cocky self is back…however I get the feeling this is just a coping method so I may excuse it." I bit my tongue and then he turned to Dodoria who cracked his knuckles and advanced towards me and I glowered at him before he snickered and whispered "Prepare for a beating little Sayian trash."

I felt him tug my hair and I willed my feet to move…I wasn't going to get away from this punishment so why fight it? I felt something cold snap onto my wrists and I gulped, he was seriously trying to lower my level and then it hit me…the one thing they all didn't want was me being powerful. I was dragged through the base to a small training room reserved for the elites and Dodoria grinned and said "You're in for a world of hurt." I snickered and said "You'll only make me stronger."

 **A/N: And there we go, I once again apologise for the long update however I have been rather busy with university so am now trying to manage my time better. Thanks to everyone who is still supporting me you guys are the best. And who would have figured Frieza could control Gohan in Super Sayian. More will be explained and I promise Frieza will die soon, See you all next chapter!**


	11. Apologies

Hi all, StBuckley here and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time but I have so much stuff going on in my life at the moment with some of my family dying and then university putting pressure on my work I haven't managed to write much fanfiction. I just wanted to let you all know I wasn't dead and was still here but until the funeral is over and my essays are in I won't be updating so towards the beginning of march things will resume to normal. Sorry and please don't leave me…I promise I will try it's just major hard to find the will to write at the moment. Please bear with me.

Sorry, StBuckley


End file.
